H2O life, love and far from peace
by H2Ozikkiaddict
Summary: New H2O what happens next. Starts at graduation party at the end of season 3 and spirals from there. Ups and downs of being a mermaid and having boyfriends as well. Which characters come back after a year away and who turns up to spoil all the fun and games. Lots of Zikki, Wella, Emash and Clewis. Please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**Cafe- graduation party**

"If we just got back together things would work out, and I know you feel the same way as well" Zane said  
"Look, Zane I don't want to argue, we are just friends and I'm just here to have a good time, it's graduation" Rikki says and walks away but Zane pulls on her arm and she gives him a stern look.  
Zane stays silent and let's her slip out of his grip. He decides this is too much for one evening and she was right, this was graduation, we were all here to have a good time.

Nate walked up to Zane and gestured for him to join the group at a table in the cafe. Zane followed Nate but he couldn't keep his eyes off Rikki.  
"Dude, forget her" Nate said  
"Yeah, your right.. It's just..." Zane was cut off  
"Forget it mate. look she doesn't want you and it's not like she is ever going to have any reason why she would ever need you again. Right?"  
"Right" Zane said warily  
"What are you waiting for, I'm about to perform! Let's go guys!" Nate said as he brushes past Zane who is still frozen in his spot. He didn't take in a lot of what Nate just said.

Once Zane had come out of his trance he decided to go and watch Nate perform. As he was standing there he felt someone tap on his shoulder and he turned abruptly hopping it was Rikki but his heart sank. Unfortunately it was only Sophie.  
"What do you want?" Zane asked rather grumpily  
"Not much, but we need to talk... In private" Sophie whispered  
"Why? I don't want to talk to..." Zane was cut off half way through his sentence  
"Zane... Now" Sophie said urgently  
"Fine" Zane walked off in Sophie's direction towards his office  
She opened the door and sat herself down on the red couch in the room. Zane remained standing in his spot expecting her to start the conversation, as it was Sophie who wanted to talk to him.  
"Zane, I've been meaning to say this for a while but um... I don't know how to put this..."

Rikki had followed them towards the office to spy on what Sophie wanted. She wanted to see if Zane was really in love with that wining airhead.  
"But what?" Zane said impatiently  
"But I'm going away for a while... And I want you to come with me" Sophie said  
Rikki's mind was spinning. What did this mean, was Zane going to be leaving forever, and more importantly with Sophie?  
She listened in once again.  
But before she could hear his answer Cleo came up behind her. She stopped and gave Rikki a weird look as if to say why are you standing outside Zane's office when you could be doing literally ANYTHING else.  
"Shhhhhhh!" Rikki whispered to Cleo as she dragged her outside

"What was that..." Cleo was cut off by Rikki  
"Sophie and Zane where talking and Sophie said she was leaving" Rikki said  
"Well surly that's a good thing, right?" Cleo replied  
"Yeah, except she asked Zane to go with her" Rikki said  
"Again, shouldn't that be a good thing?" Cleo said confused  
"No! What happens when they get really close and Sophie starts to ask him questions about us? What happens when he thinks he can trust her?" Rikki explained  
"I think your over thinking this Rikki" Cleo said "besides did he even say he was going?"  
"I don't know, I didn't get to hear but knowing Sophie, she probably found some way to bribe him. Sponsorship? Money? A kiss?" Rikki said  
"A kiss?" Cleo asked sarcastically  
"Well nothing stopped him before, it got him money from sponsoring Will" Rikki said deviously  
"Ok, fine, so what are we going to do?" Cleo said but at that moment they where abruptly interrupted by Nate.

He walked over to them and put one arm on the wall by the girls and leaned on it.

"Hey ladies!" He said  
He put his arm on Rikki's shoulder but her ninja reflexes shoved his arm of before it could even reach her shoulder.  
"Oh, feisty huh?" Nate said  
"Go away Nate! Haven't you got someone else to bother?" Rikki said  
"I see how it is, playing It hard so the Nate train will follow you?" Nate said  
"Nate train? Really?" Cleo chimed in laughing at his new expression.  
"Fine, but trust me, you don't know what you've lost" Nate said walking away  
"I think we do! And it's not looking to good" Cleo called after him  
"We better warn Bella" Rikki said and both girls nodded and laughed. Nate was never one to impress the girls.  
Rikki slipped her phone out to text Bella when she noticed she had a text from Zane. She read it and her eyes widened.

Zane: Rikki, I know we haven't been getting along and you haven't been talking to me lately but i just want to let you know I'm sorry for everything. That's why I've chosen to take some time off and I'm going with Sophie to England for a year.

"No, no no no! This can't be happening, Cleo he is leaving" Rikki exclaimed  
"Oh no! What are we going to do?" Cleo said franticly  
Suddenly Lewis, will and Bella all came over to them.  
"What are we going to do about what?" Will asked casually  
Cleo and Rikki exchanged glances and looked back at there friends.  
After they explained the whole thing to them, they all agreed that they needed to do something.  
"Did he say when he was leaving?" Bella asked  
"No, I will text him" Rikki replied

Rikki: hey Zane, just wondering, when are you going to be leaving. I'm not that interested but it's because...

She couldn't think of what to say next, she couldn't say because she wanted to say good bye because then he would think she was still into him and he couldn't dump this on her friends. Aha!

Rikki:...because I thought I should know when to tell the employee's to close down the cafe

Did that sound ok or was it a bit, weird to tell the employee's that she didn't even have working for her anymore? Nah! She waited for an answer for about 5 minutes before she felt her phone vibrate. The gang looked at her hopefully as she took her phone out of her pocket. She looked down at it.

Zane: tonight in about an hour

Wait an hour! She had an hour to come up with a plan in an hour. Her face paled as she looked up at the 4 faces staring at her. Lewis was the first to talk.  
"So... What did he say?" Lewis asked eyes wide open  
"Rikki?" Cleo said  
"Um, tonight" Rikki answered  
"Tonight!" Bella said shocked  
Will had a shocked expression across his face "when?"  
"In about an hour" Rikki gulped  
"What are we going to do?" Bella said  
In truth none of them had any idea what so ever. They decided they would go back inside to discuss ideas as it was getting cold and dark outside.  
People where still dancing and Zane and Sophie where talking. The music faded out and more and more customers left through the next half an hour and the gang just stayed at the same table, without any idea's. Time ticked by until it was 10:50. They had 10 minutes and almost everyone had left. The ones who where still here where being shoed out by either Zane of Sophie. The gang followed the crowd outside.

A taxi drove up to the curb and Sophie got in and she was waiting for Zane while he said goodbye to some people. He walked over to Rikki.  
"Well, I guess this is it." He said sadly  
"Yeah..." Rikki said  
"Tell the workers to clear away" Zane said  
Cleo stared at her as if to say, do something Rikki, this is your last chance. Zane departed from the group and he was nearing the taxi when suddenly a voice shouted.

"Wait! Zane, don't go!" Rikki shouted at the top of her voice  
Zane turned amazed.  
"Um...I don't know what to say" Rikki said to Cleo  
Cleo shrugged and suddenly Rikki knew exactly what to say to get Zane back.  
"Um...I forgive you" Rikki said  
"W...w...what?" Zane said stunned  
"I forgive you, for kissing Sophie and everything" Rikki said  
"So does that mean..." Zane trailed off  
"I don't know, if you want to be..." Rikki said also trailing off  
"Are we together?" Zane finally said  
"I guess" Rikki smiled as Zane shoed the taxi driver away who was violently shouting for Zane to hurry up. He turned and told him to leave without him and he closed Sophie's door and she left for England. Rikki just looked at Zane and she knew she meant what she had said. She didn't want Zane to go, she did love him, truly.

After the night was over the gang split up into there separate ways. Lewis and Cleo kissed goodnight and headed home. Will went to the boat shed and Bella helped pack away for a while before heading home too. Now it was just Rikki and Zane.

"Would you care to dance?" Zane said romantically  
"Hmmmm... Fine, just one dance and then we go home, ok?" Rikki said  
They danced outside the cafe whilst watching the stars. It was peaceful and it wasn't until an hour later Rikki realised what time it was.  
"Oh my Gosh Zane! It's almost 11:30!" Rikki exclaimed  
"We better get back" Zane said half laughing at Rikki's anxiety. He walked with her under his arm and he kissed her tenderly as they took a slow walk on the beach home.

"I'm so tired" Rikki said exhausted  
"Well it's been quite an eventful day for the both of us. Standing up in public like that earlier." Zane said  
"Well..." Rikki said  
Rikki decided she would collapse on the sand for a while and lay looking up at the stars.  
Zane followed and laid next to her on the warm sand. It was a warm night and they both cuddled up to each other for safety and comfort.  
They both ended up slowly drifting to sleep to the gentle waves crashing against the rocks...

**_What did you think? Please review. I will update ASAP but I have LOADS of homework and stuff so I don't know. I never ever update later than a month between each chapter though..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologise in advance for spelling error, I really am trying to improve. ;) i try to add the first two chapters to my story close together because it grips the readers more. :) enjoy! **

**On the beach**  
Rikki was the first to wake up in the early hours of the morning as the sun started to shine on there tired bodies and she decided to lay for a while until Zane woke up. She didn't want to disturb him as he looked so peaceful and she knew it would be short lasted as soon as he realises neither of them went home last night.  
Zane woke about 10 minutes later with a startle and Rikki soothed him by rubbing his chest and kissing him on his cheek. He sat up slowly wincing a little at the pain from laying on the sand all night. He checked his watch and his face went pale. "Rikki...what have we done" he said  
And there goes the short lived calmness, Rikki thought.  
"Don't worry, I've already called my dad and he is fine and he said he would call your dad and make sure it's sorted out. Ok?" Rikki said calmly  
His tense body relaxed as his mind moved onto the next thing, Rikki.  
"Sleep well? I hope you weren't up too long before me" he said sweetly and Rikki nudged closer to him to rest her head on his shoulder.  
"Fine, you know your a pretty good cushion" Rikki said laughing  
"Well I'm glad someone didn't have to sleep on the sand" Zane said stretching his arms but he couldn't help laugh a little himself. He pulled Rikki closer into a hug and then they both got up deciding that it was time to get refreshed at home.  
"Meet me at the cafe in an hour" Zane said  
"Ok, see ya!" Rikki said and gave him another kiss on the cheek.  
When Rikki got home she got dressed, cleaned her teeth and just as quickly as she came in walked back out saying bye to her dad who was on the sofa. She ran along the coast to get to the cafe and entered grinning. Suddenly she noticed her friends sitting staring at her.  
"Uh...hey guys" Rikki said awkwardly  
"Someone's in a good mood" Lewis said and Rikki gave him a quick nudge before passing by into Zane's office smiling majestically.  
He was on the phone but soon ended the conversation abruptly so he could talk to Rikki. He chased her around the room and Rikki squealed as he caught her in his arms and wrapped her tightly near him and he kissed her warmly. Hearing the squealing from the kitchen, Bella walked in the room to find out what was going on. She laughed when she found the two rolling on the floor laughing as Zane had tickled Rikki to the floor. They lay helpless in a bundle of happiness.  
"So you guys are really back together? Good for you!" Bella said "but you might want to keep the noise down."  
Rikki blushed but shoed Bella away smoothly. She stood up to avoid another tickle war she was obviously going to loose. She sat on the sofa and spoke to Zane. They were quickly interrupted by Cleo at the door.  
"Uh guys, you should really hear this amazing idea Lewis has" Cleo said exitedly.  
"Ok, come on Zane" Rikki said  
"Coming!" Zane said lazily wanting Rikki to come back  
The group all say around the table. Bella, Will, Cleo, Lewis, Rikki and Zane and at that moment two more people walked through the door.  
Cleo gasped and Rikki covered her mouth in astonishment. All the girls squealed excitedly as they saw Emma and Ash walk into the cafe.  
"Uh, Cleo was this your idea?" Rikki finally said  
"No, it actually wasn't" Cleo said still amazed  
"Hey guys! This must be Bella and Will, I've heard so much about you!" Emma said  
"Yeah, it's great to be back guys and wow, Zane and Rikki, I can't believe your still together. Not that it's a bad thing..." Ash trailed off  
Everyone laughed as they all knew Rikki and Zane had only just got back together.  
"Oh my gosh, is this Emma and Ash who you were talking about yesterday?" Bella and will both said simultaneously.  
"Yeah, it is" Cleo said still in shock  
Emma and Ash joined the group and after a very long chat Lewis interrupted.  
"Guys! We still haven't told you our plan" Lewis said  
"Oh yeah, what was it you wanted us here for?" Rikki said  
"Well Lewis and I have been thinking, we could all live at Mako?" Cleo said  
Astonished, there were a mix of uncertainty, excitement and confusion among the group,  
"It sounds good Cleo but what about all the building and not to mention ownership?" Emma said  
"Well I did some research and found out that mako island is not owned by anyone but can be easily used for residence unless anyone buys it. So we can have it for free until someone buys it which is not going to happen considering no-one goes there. Also thanks to Lewis's experiments we found out that If I mould, Bella jellies and Emma freezes water it will form a stable object. We could make houses out of water!" Cleo exclaimed  
"Wow, you mean we could actually live normal lives on mako island and not have to worry about a thing? And we could get to land to shop, run the cafe and anything else?" Rikki said  
"Yeah" Cleo said  
"Oh my gosh, that would be amazing, when are you planning on doing this?" Will asked  
"This weekend we can start as the cafe closes on Saturday and Sunday and I have the whole of next week off work at the marine park. What about you Ash, will Bella and Emma?" Cleo asked  
"Well emma and I are at home for the next 3 weeks so yeah we can get started this weekend." Ash said  
"Bella and I are hanging out at the boat shed all weekend so we can come, right Bella?" Will chimed in  
"Right" Bella corrected  
"Ok then, this weekend it is!" Lewis said a little over exited  
"That sounds awesome, so all 8 of us will live there." Zane asked  
"Yep 4 houses, one for me and Cleo, one for you and Rikki, one for ash and Emma and one for Bella and will. Sound good?" Lewis asked  
"Yep" Zane replied.

Rikki and Zane resumed work for the rest of the day and went home thinking about all the plans ahead.  
Lewis and Cleo separated and Lewis was already drawing up plans and Bella and Cleo were texting each other decor designs.  
Will had a good night rest but couldn't wait until the next day ahead, he could finally move out with his beautiful girlfriend, Bella"  
It was so exiting, they could all live together in harmony for the rest of there life's and who knew what they could do, they could do anything, make up there own rules and not even be noticed.

The next day came and everyone was tired from the lack of sleep but so exited to get started and the girls met to swim to mako and the boys used Zane and Lewis' boats. They caught some fish on the way for lunch. They were talking on the way.  
"this is so great, I can't believe we finally get freedom" Zane said  
"Yeah, away from parents and school and everything" will agreed with Zane for once.  
"I can't believe we get to spend the rest of our lives with our beautiful girls and hang out with each other. And who knows maybe one day they could be our wife's." Lewis said giving away a big hint.  
"Your not seriously" will started  
"Oh my gosh, when?" Ash asked  
"I'm thinking tonight, when the houses are done, I might you know at an unexpected moment" Lewis said  
"What and just pop the question?" Zane said  
"Pretty much, nothing complicated" Lewis said  
"That's the best way, what about the others, will they get jealous?" Will asked  
"I don't think so, well I don't have a ring besides I don't think Rikki is ready for this, even if I wanted to. She has to be ready" Zane said  
"Do you think Cleo is ready?" Lewis asked anxiously  
"Of course. Don't worry about it mate, it will be fine" ash said comfortingly  
"Yeah, your right, all I have to say is 4 words: will, you, marry,me. 4 tiny words" Lewis tried to convince himself.

**_I hope you liked it! Please review as it makes me smile. Cheesy grin :p!_**

**_Next chapter: TWO proposals? Who could it be?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ive been really quick in updating recently and I won't carry on as I have loads of homework but I will try to update at least once a week maybe more or maybe less. Anyway enjoy this chapter!_**

The whole gang were now at Mako and the girls where already collecting water from the sea to use for the houses. They only needed a small amount as Cleo could make more. No one quite understood how her power could make an unending supply of water. They all gathered in a large circle and planned that the house would be built between them and if there was a mistake then Rikki could just melt it and they could start again.  
Cleo moulded a large square box and then added little windows and a door and then Bella jellied it and then Emma froze it in place. Cleo then made the roof and the same steps followed.  
Once they had built 2 houses and a spare house it was about 1:30pm and the girls were getting hungry for lunch. Lewis took this as his chance and gave Ash a quick glance. He immediately knew what was going on a signalled for the others to leave the area for a while.  
Zane and Rikki went into the woods where Zane explained the whole thing and Rikki gasped in excitement. She knew Cleo loved surprises. Then Will and Bella followed in there direction with the food about 5 mins later. Ash and Emma followed suit and sat down last.  
"Anyone up for some lunch?" Will asked  
"Yeah, I'm starving!" Rikki said even though she probably did the least work of the group. Everyone laughed at this.  
Out of the corner of here eye Rikki saw Ash wink at Zane. She was wondering what he was doing when all of a sudden Emma let out a loud screech. Everyone looked up to see what had happened and she had the widest smile of all.  
"Emma! Shhhhhhhh!" Ash said  
"Sorry! Oh my gosh, ash, it's beautiful!" Emma said  
"What?" Rikki asked  
"It's a pair of earrings" ash said but then Rikki saw Will move uncomfortably. She looked over to him and saw him pull out a diamond ring and he gestured for Rikki to be quite. She realised he was going to propose to Bella while she was distracted by Ash and Emma's act.  
Rikki put her hand over her mouth to stop her from saying anything or giving it away.  
Bella turned back to will, "did you get the lunch..." Bella was cut of as she fell silent seeing the ring. Everyone smiled but didn't say a word, this was all part of the plan that Emma, Ash and will, Zane and Rikki had organised.  
"Bella Hartley, Will you marry me?" Will asked  
"Oh my gosh, will of course!" Bella said exited but still utterly stunned by it all. She gave him a huge hug.  
The next 5 minutes was spent eating and chatting about the newly engaged couple. Then there was a scream from Lewis and Cleo's direction.  
"He took his time!" Ash said  
"Wait a minute and I bet Cleo will be running through hear to tell us about her knew ring" Rikki said  
"What if she said no?" Will said  
"Trust me, she won't" Emma said  
"I'm so exited and happy for both of us!" Bella said while still holding onto will and sitting on his lap.  
Suddenly Cleo drags Lewis over to us and starts speed talking and panting at the same time so that no one can hear a word she is saying. Everyone just nods there heads before she collapses onto the floor with Lewis, out of breath.  
"And there goes the running, hyperventilating and telling us all about the ring" Rikki said sarcastically laughing at cleo.  
Cleo gave Rikki a quick glare before resuming to her own happy Cleo mood. It was about an hour and a half later until they realised they still needed to build 2 more houses.  
They all got up and after the others had gone Zane asked Rikki to stay back for a minute so that the others could leave out of sight.  
"What did you want me here for?" Rikki said casually  
"Um...your not jealous are you?" Zane asked  
"Of what?" Rikki said quizzically  
"You know, Emma and Cleo being married" Zane said uncomfortably  
"Of course not, I don't want to get married yet anyway. I don't really see the big deal with the whole big white wedding thing." Rikki said crossing her arms casually "why?" Rikki asked  
"Phew, no reason" Zane said  
"Ok, let's go, I think the heats getting to you a bit" Rikki said  
Zane just laughed at her comment as they started to walk uphill towards the houses. When they got there the group were already making the 3rd house.  
"Wow, impressive!" Rikki said  
"It's getting there, only one more and we did the spare house earlier" Cleo said triumphantly.  
Everyone smiled.  
"Hey, do you wanna take a break for a bit, head down to mako?" Will said to Bella  
"Yeah sure, I'll just tell the others" Bella said  
Bella went and told the others and they agreed that they would take a break and finish the last house later on. Bella and will left silently while everyone else spoke.  
They decided to walk to mako rather than swim as it was a warm afternoon and Bella wanted to talk.  
"So how is everything? You know, your sister has left, you don't do your diving anymore" Bella asked  
"As long as I'm with you, everything is fine. I haven't really thought about my sister a lot recently which I kinda feel bad about but she is no longer a danger to Rikki and Zane. I don't mind quitting diving as it was to serious and time consuming anyway, I prefer just to swim for fun. " will answerd  
"It's amazing to have someone to understand me, I've always felt like an outsider, I've never really fit in but with you it's like I can tell you anything." Bella said looking into wills sparkling blue eyes.

Back at the houses  
"It's amazing up here, I'm still not used to not being around buildings, business and nagging people" Zane said  
"Well you do your fare share of nagging here" Rikki laughed  
"You know what I mean" Zane said  
"It doesn't even seem real yet and to think 3 years ago, none of us would have dared to come anywhere near this island. Imagine all the things we wouldn't have achieved" Lewis said  
"Well I would have got a swimming career" Emma said sadly "but then again I wouldn't have met Ash either" Emma said joyfully.  
"Yeah, come to think of it, I wouldn't be with Zane, I'm trying to work out if that's a good thing or not" Rikki said sarcastically  
"Hey!" Zane said giving her a nudge but they both shared a short kiss after.  
"Let's just say Cleo and I's relationship wouldn't have taken nearly as many twists and turns as they did. But we're all here aren't we?" Lewis said  
"Yep, three cheers for us! Hip hip hooray, hip hip hooray, hip hip hooray!" Emma said and ash chimed in.  
"What do you think Bella and will are doing?" Rikki asked  
"I dunno but they said they would be a while, I guess there just having a really long conversation and forgot about the time" Cleo said

Back with Bella and Will  
The couple where near the cave entrance and slipped into the tunnel below. The darkness surrounding them was lit by the small whole in the top of the cave where the stars shone. As they entered a flashlight shone on them and they took a few paces back before a voice spoke. They reconised her voice from anywhere...  
"Dr denman?" Bella asked stunned  
"That's right, and I've come to finish some experiments. I guess your first" Denman said  
"No, you can't!" Will shouted  
"Oh has lover boy come to save you, to bad I have this!" Denman pulled out a taser but Bella moulded a jelly around it before it could touch either her or will.  
"What?" Denman said surprised "you have a power too?" She asked  
"Yep!" Bella said confidently  
Denman tried to jump into the moon pool to escape but Bella jellied it and Denman fell into the slimy goo. She couldn't get out.  
"Let me go!" Denman shouted  
"On one condition..." Bella started  
"What? Anything" Denman said  
"You leave the island and don't tell anyone about us or you don't want to know what all of us can do to you!" Bella said  
Denman trembled "fine, let me go" Denman finally agreed after some thought.  
"Good!" Bella said pleased with herself and made the jelly back into water in time for her to swim away.  
"Nice one!" Will said amazed at the way Bella handled it.  
"We won't need a security guard when I'm here" Bella said laughing. They both walked back to the houses and told the gang there story.  
"Wow!" They all said in unison  
"We better get home, our land homes" Cleo said  
"Yeah we will finish these off tomorrow" Emma said

**_What next? Well denman is gone and 2 marriages to prepare for._**

**_Sneak peek of the next chapter: Something happens to Rikki and will the houses be ready in time for the full moon?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry it's so much zikki but there is going to be a major Emash event comming up. im planning Clewis and Wella but it's sooooo hard! Tell me what you think? Wella, Clewis, Emash, zikki? Anyway enjoy!**

The next day...  
At mako...  
After eating breakfast Emma and Ash where the first over to mako island, then Cleo and Lewis arrived and about Half an hour later Bella and Will arrived. No one expected Zane or Rikki to be hear for another hour at least, they both slept the longest.  
They managed to finish the final house within half an hour and they sat down to rest. They decided they would all sleep here tonight and tomorrow they would move all of there stuff in including Lewis' science equipment as he was now the new doctor.  
Cleo also mentioned it would be a good idea to stay for the night as it was a full moon.

At Rikki's house...  
Rikki sat on the sofa eating breakfast at 9:30am when she heard a knock on the front door.  
She walked over and opened it to find Zane standing there.  
"Is anyone here?" Zane said  
"No, my dad's not here, why?" Rikki asked  
"Um...I need to talk to you for a sec" Zane said warily  
"Ok, come in" Rikki said still half eating a piece of toast  
"I need to talk, I had a thought and I want your thoughts on it too because i..." Zane didn't know how to finish "I don't know if anything happened that night before you know, I kissed Sophie. Our last night together before the Sophie incident" Zane said  
"Oh that" Rikki said avoiding eye contact, she had forgotten about the night Zane and her had spent together at his house.  
"Yeah, I was thinking, what are your thoughts on..." Zane paused "starting a family?" He asked

Rikki was stunned. No one had ever asked her about that sort of thing before, after all she was only 17 and if she had kids she would hardly be able to take responsibility on her own. She wouldn't trust herself.  
"Um...it's never really crossed me but I'm not really the sort of person to have kids let alone now" Rikki said  
"I know that but in the future" Zane said  
"I don't know" Rikki said "I think we should just concentrate on what we have right now" Rikki leaned over a kissed Zane softly on the lips. He seemed happy with that answer.  
"So, do you want to get going to mako?" Rikki asked  
"Yeah, sure" Zane replied  
But suddenly Rikki paused. Zane looked back at Rikki who was frozen still. She looked over at Zane.

"Rikki?" Zane asked  
"Huh?" Rikki said  
"Are you ok?" Zane said  
"Uh..." Rikki started  
"Rikki?"Zane said  
"I can't do this Zane, I'm lying to everyone, my dad, the world. I'm hiding the biggest secret ever and they expect me to keep quite and keep lying to the people I love. And then I'm suddenly moving out with you, not saying where or when I will be back. This isn't right" Rikki spilt. She was shocked at how quickly she said her feelings aloud to Zane.  
"Rikki, I know it seems hard but trust me, everything will work out" Zane said comforting Rikki.  
"But...but..." Rikki trailed off  
"What is it?" Zane asked again  
"It's nothing" Rikki said walking through the door. Zane grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him.  
"Rikki..." Zane said sternly  
"I'm scared Zane, I don't know what to do, what happens if someone finds us, what happens when our parents get suspicious and they separate you from me and we can't see each-other. What happens when I'm on my own and your not there to help and I accidentally spill the secret" Rikki said

"That won't happen, I'm here for you and if anything like that happened I would...I would come and get you, I would find a way to get to you" Zane said  
Zane pulled Rikki close into a hug and she put her head on his chest. For once she believed him and she knew that if anything were to happen to her or her friends he would be there to help.  
They both walked out silently to the beach where Lewis' secret fishing spot was and Rikki took of into the vast waters.  
Zane got his boat ready to go and sped to mako to meet the others.

Back at mako...  
"Hey Rikki, hey Zane!" Everyone happily said as Rikki and Zane entered the new set of buildings.  
"It looks amazing guys! So it's all ready to move all of our stuff in?" Rikki asked  
"Yep just as soon as we bring in all my science stuff and first aid equipment." Lewis said  
"Cool so should we help you get that over here while the others make water beds and stuff to put our belongings on?" Zane said referring to him, Rikki, Will and Ash to help Lewis while Cleo, Emma and Bella could do the water beds and desks and tables and chairs.  
"Yeah that would be a great help, thanks guys! How about Me and Rikki get on the boat while will and Zane unload all the stuff we bring back?" Lewis said  
"Ok" will said but gave Zane a quick unfriendly stare  
"Fine" Zane said returning the deed  
They all walked down to Lewis' boat where he gave clear instructions to be careful carrying all his science they got into the routine of things they got into a good momentum. They were now on there final trip and it was only 2:30pm. The boat left for the last time to Lewis' house to collect his stuff.

On the boat...  
"Are you ok Rikki? You seem really pale" Lewis said worried  
"Yeah I'm fine, just keep going" Rikki said  
"Are you sure, do you get boat sick?" Lewis said  
"No" Rikki said starting to get a little worried herself.  
"Oh ok" Lewis said  
They got of the boat and reloaded it with Lewis's first aid kits and several other machines used for different things. Rikki didn't really understand a lot of it. They had just about fitted everything in the boat with them both inside. They sped of towards mako. Rikki still looked I'll.

"Lewis...would you mind passing me that bowl?" Rikki said  
"Uh...why?" Lewis said  
"Because..." Rikki threw up over the side of the boat "...too late" Rikki threw up a few more times before sitting back on the boat feeling dizzy and weak.  
"Drink this, it will make you feel better" Lewis said passing her some medicine he had found in a small box sitting on the boat with them.  
"Thanks" Rikki said but only took a small sip of the Medicine. "Ugh! What even is this?" Rikki asked with a sour expression on her face.  
"I never said it would taste good" Lewis said mocking Rikki's reaction. He was glad she was a little bit back to herself. He could see mako island coming up closer and closer towards them and he helped Rikki stand as the reached the sandy beach. Zane immediately ran over to see what was wrong followed by will franticly running down the sandy hillside as well.  
"What's wrong? Is she ok? Do you want me to get her anything?" Zane fired questions at Lewis.

"She's fine, I suggest you take her to have some rest, she was sick on the boat journey but she should be fine. I will ask her some questions and run a few tests later to see the cause" Lewis said scientifically.

Zane carried Rikki bridal style up the hill and lay her down in one of the beds in one of the completed houses. She lay silent but looked into Zane's auburn brown eyes and then slowly closed her own eyes while holding onto Zane hand. Zane pulled the ready made bed coverers (one of the only things not made from water) over her body and kissed her forehead tentatively. He put a piece of hair behind her ear and whispered things in her ear until she finally fell asleep. Zane tucked her arm under the cover and left the room silently.

The others kept quite and started to travel separately with Lewis to get all there stuff to put in there houses.  
Will and Bella where first and came back to have a neat house ready. They both liked to have things neat and in place.  
Next ash and Emma retrieved there belongings also placing this in order and matching each item with another one. They had a big spring clean.  
Next was Cleo and Lewis who didn't have a lot of things because lewis had already got most of his things. Cleo was fairly quick and they both organised things in a homely way in no particular order.  
They did this while Rikki woke up and Bella decided to cook dinner. Once Rikki had fully recovered her and Zane went to get there things.  
Neither of them were particularly neat and basically dumped all their stuff where there was space. Zane had his clothes in a wardrobe and Rikki's in the draws but posters, shoes and anything else where sprawled across the house.

Once everyone had properly settled in, it was time for a well earned dinner. Bella had cooked some chicken and chips as it was simple and no one could be bothered to make anything else. They ate, talking about the day and how amazing they were with the houses.  
They each now had, working hot water thanks to Rikki and Cleo and air conditioning thanks to Emma and cookers, sinks and all other appliances from the moulding of Cleo and heat of Rikki. Beds were created by Bella and where comfy and soft.  
Other things such as tables, chairs, structure and staircases and draws/wardrobes where all Bella, Emma and Cleo's work.  
All together there where 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, a living and dining area, kitchen and balcony for each house. Each couple had a spare room and shared one large bed. Everything else was brought from there old houses.  
At 7:00pm Lewis suddenly realized something.  
"Guys get inside now!" Lewis shouted "it's a full moon and it will rise in 10 mins!" Everyone ran inside quickly and covered the windows except one. Emma and Ash's bedroom window was still open...

**What next?**  
**Sneak peak of the next chapter: what will Emma do? How will she recover and wedding plans for Cleo and Lewis' wedding as well as Bella and Wills. Stay with us! **

**remember: Emash, Clewis, Wella or Zikki?**


	5. Intermission

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and I hope you like my new Profile picture. I made it and it took forever! It has every couple involved in the story and everything. I will update soon I promise, maybe even later today but I have a lot of homework so you might have to wait until tomorrow...**

**All my fans are now called H2Oaddicts! Yay so review if your a H2Oaddict! Or you can PM me!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I know it's been almost a whole week before I updated but here it is. I hope you enjoy!**

Full moon  
"I'm just going to go to bed now ash!" Emma shouted to ash from the stairs.  
She walked into the room and immediately saw the moon shining on her through the window. She was walking towards the window and she opened it. She walked out of the room and saw the tap running in the bathroom. The normal Emma would have said no to touching it but the moon struck Emma thought differently.  
Her tail didn't grow and she walked back into the bedroom and climbed up to the window.  
She dangled her legs over the edge and it wasn't a far distance to jump. She pushed off and landed on the ground looking back up to the bedroom. She ran as fast as she could to the beach and climbed along the rocks.  
Every rock she touched immediately turned to Ice and by the time half an hour had passed more than 50 metres of rock was frosted over and glittering in the moonlight. Emma paused looking back at the beautiful rocks and she decided to climb higher up the hills.

Meanwhile with Ash  
"Emma! I'm coming upstairs" ash said as he mounted the staircase. He assumed Emma was already asleep but when he noticed the bathroom light was on he walked in. He saw the tap running but Emma wasn't there so he went to the bedroom. That's odd he thought until he saw the window.  
The curtains where flying in the wind and the window let in a strong breeze.  
"What have you done Emma?" Ash whispered to himself. He walked over to the open window and looked out and gasped. To his horror Emma was on top of one of the highest rocks and was coming up close to some slippery mossy ground.  
Ash saw the ice and ran down the stairs to save Emma. He ran onto the beach and attempted to mount some of the rocks but they were to slippery to climb as Emma had frozen them. He called her name 3 times and she didn't respond.  
Emma was getting closer and closer to the top and she could fall at any point. Ash called out one more time and Emma turned suddenly snapping out of Moon spell mode. She looked down confused and not knowing what was going on let go of the rocks surrounding her.  
She screamed as she fell about 10 feet and her leg hit one of the icy rocks. Ash thought he could get her from where he was standing and he managed to find his way to her.  
Emma had a large gash along her leg but the rest of her body had landed on the seaweed so she had a lucky fall. She opened her eyes slowly and winced at the pain in her leg. She rubbed her head and then looked over at Ash. She was still confused.  
"W...what?" Emma couldn't finish her sentence  
"Don't panic Emma, the moon got you and you snapped out at the wrong time, I will explain later but we need to get you indoors, ok?" Ash said as calmly as possible, holding back tears from seeing her in such confusion and pain. He carried her over the rocks careful not to fall on the Icy surface.  
"It hurts ash! Please make it stop!" Emma said as she buried her face into ash's shirt as she wept.  
"I know honey, it will all be better soon" ash replied even though he had no idea himself what was wrong with her leg.  
Ash went to Cleo and Lewis' door and knocked gently. Lewis opened the door slightly so as the moon didn't hit Cleo.  
"Oh my gosh! Emma what happened!" Lewis exclaimed "take her in here and I will check it for you" Lewis rushed Emma inside and put her on the operating desk. As Lewis was the new doctor he knew what to do and immediately cleaned the wound and did some tests while ash told the whole story. After about an hour of numbing cream and tests Lewis finally had the results.  
"Well, it's not looking too good. I did a full body scan and everything seems fine except your leg. It's Brocken" Lewis said  
"Brocken?" Ash exclaimed  
"Yes unfortunately Emma will have to stay in a cast for about 6 weeks at least and be in a wheelchair for 2 weeks." Lewis explained  
"Ok, well that's not to bad" ash tried to sound positive  
"It's terrible" Emma said and burst into tears. Neither of the guys were much good at comforting her so they called Cleo in to help.  
Emma and ash spent the night at Lewis' while he bandaged it up. It's was a long night.

The next morning...  
"Morning everyone!" Rikki said cheerily and everyone gave a Grumble as they were all up last night except her and Zane who were heavy sleepers.  
"How did you not hear the commotion last night?" Bella said and will nodded his head.  
"Heavy sleepers, sorry mate" Zane said  
More grumbles were heard  
"Emma and ash will be here soon, ash just needs to help Emma down the stairs. She was so upset last night" Cleo said  
"Wait, what exactly happened last night?" Rikki asked  
"Emma Broke her leg because she saw the full moon, I had to do tests on her all night and Ash and Cleo where trying to keep her calm while Bella and Ash could hear her shouting from next door. And you and Zane could actually get some sleep" Lewis explained the whole thing  
"Whoa! Wait Emma broke her leg!" Rikki said surprised  
"Yeah, I did and it hurts, a lot. Anyone up for breakfast?" Emma said as she sat outside next to us all in a circle.  
"Ouch!" Will said

After breakfast at Cleo and Lewis' house...  
"So wedding plans- purple flowers and natural white roses in the head price and a white and purple dress to wear...ooh this one!" Cleo said excitedly  
The two girls, Cleo and Bella where deciding there wedding dresses while the boys prepared at Will and Bella's house.  
"It's nice and would suit you so well, it's perfect, now how about me. I'm thinking either yellow or white because we have summer flowers and lots of yellows and I think yellow matches my eyes but white is traditional. What do you think?" Bella said  
At that moment Rikki walked in and attempted to walk back out again.  
"Ha Rikki, we caught you just in time! Yellow or white?" Bella said  
"Er...you do realise this is me your talking to. I dunno, white?" Rikki said and escaped the exited wedding planners just in time. She didn't like all the weird wedding plans, she was never much of a girly girl.  
"Ok, that defiantly means yellow" Bella said  
The two girls laughed and got back to work. After an hour of constant dress searching Emma walked in.  
"Even I would be done by now, and that's saying something. I know this is important but you don't need to spend a lifetime deciding what dress. They might not even have half of them still on stock" Emma said  
"Your right we should go shopping!" Cleo said  
"That's not what I..." Emma was cut off but Bella's exited giggling and she spun her wheelchair around to escape before she had two wife's to be trampling her down like a heard of elephants.  
Emma found Rikki and they actually had a conversation without an argument. Everyone was pretty surprised at that.  
"Hey Emma! I was thinking, do you wanna go out tonight. It's been a while since we have had a proper date and I wanted to treat you" ash said when he passed Emma and Rikki.  
"Yeah that would be great!" Emma said happily and walked of with ash.  
Rikki was all alone so she decided to go back to Zane and her house to see what Zane was up to. It was probably just bank stuff and cafe organisation. They were going to go back to work at the cafe tomorrow.  
Rikki was right, Zane was sitting at his desk with the laptop in front of him, working out spreadsheets.  
"Hey workaholic!" Rikki teased  
"Hey cheeky" Zane replied shutting his laptop screen to face Rikki directly.  
"I was thinking, as Bella and Cleo are going shopping later and Emma and ash are going out and I presume Will and Lewis are going somewhere or doing something later. We should do something." Rikki said  
"We could stay at home and watch a movie together if you want?" Zane suggested.  
"Yeah, sounds good. Nice and simple" Rikki said  
"Cool, do you wanna come and help me with this?" Zane pointed to his laptop screen and all the bank details. Rikki made a sour expression and pretended to walk away slowly.

At Will and Bella's place...  
"Well as the girls are out shopping until God knows when, we should do some work on mako. I can bring that rock over and we can examine it" will said  
"Yeah, sounds good, I will get my equipment set up for tonight. I also want to find out if all my stuff is working. There are a few things I can't test yet though" Lewis said  
"Such as what?" Will asked  
"X-ray, electromagnetic detector, Pregnancy reader, first aid supplies etc." Lewis said  
"Pregnancy reader? Why do you need that?" Will asked  
"It was part of the machinery biology set, and in case one of the girls get pregnant, you know. Well also as we are getting married soon and I know Cleo is the family sort of person. It might come in use" Lewis explained  
"I see, anyway, do you want to go and get some rock samples and water samples. I can also get one of the crystals if you want" will suggested  
"Yeah, we should head up to mako to get some water and maybe do a couple of tests." Lewis said and they both walked to mako. They knew the route of by heart now.  
It was only a quick visit as all Lewis needed was some magnetic readings and some other little detectors. Will collected a water sample from both the pool and the water fall and they left.  
Once they got back will dropped into his and Bella's house and got the rock and crystal samples to set up too.  
Lewis examined them before starting to monitor any progress in anything or change in temperature, magnitude or size. Everything was the same.

pls review to give me ideas or just to inspire me, I love having reviews. also check out my new competition that's running, your one shot could be in my story and you will get the next chapter of this early. I'm extending the deadline.

next chapter: zikki at home, will and Lewis do some research and the girls are out shopping STILL! A bit of Emash anod Clewis and a big Wella suprise! Can't wait.


	7. Chapter 6

here is chapter 6, I've had this chapter ready for a while but I have no idea what to do next so review or PM me your ideas. I think I know where I'm going... Anyway here it is:

Rikki and Zane's house  
It was 10:00pm and Will and Lewis had stopped their research and gone to bed, Bella and Cleo had come home after a long shopping trip and Rikki and Zane were halfway through watching Kick Ass when Rikki offered to get some more food and drinks. They both cuddled up on the sofa.  
"Red bull? Or wine?" Rikki asked from the kitchen  
"Beer!" Zane shouted back  
"Ok" Rikki brought back a whole pack of beers and opened one each for them both. About half an hour later the film ended but neither of them were tired.  
"Hey, wanna head upstairs" Zane asked  
"I'm not tired" Rikki said  
"Well who said we have to sleep?" Zane said raising an eyebrow. Rikki nodded in agreement. Fair point. they both came close to each other slowly. He kissed her silently.  
Zane kissed Rikki passionately and he pulled her up against the nearest wall. He leant forward to kiss her more and they only stopped to breath. His muscular toned body was pressed against her slim figure and she combed her fingers through his hair. She pulled him in closer. Zane stopped for a moment to hold Rikki in his arms and guide her up the dark staircase. They opened the bedroom door and started to violently kiss each other again barley taking a breath. He stripped of his shirt and he lifted Rikki's top over head. His eyes sparkled with delight as if he had found gold. He tore of her skirt. She trickled one hand down his chest and past his stomach to reach his zip. He took of his final layer and he settled Rikki onto the bed. Still kissing each other Zane pulled away moving his soft lips away to speak. "Are you sure?" He asked.  
"Yeah" Rikki replied still breathless  
He kissed her body with warm tender lips. He supported himself on top of her and pulled away from their long kiss. after a while they both collapsed next to each other on the bed and they both breathed heavily, out of breath and energy. They both slept well that night.

Bella and wills house...  
Bella felt her stomach before she saw will enter the room and she quickly dived into bed. It was too late to hide now though, will entered with a small stick.  
"Bella, is there something you need to tell me?" Will said  
"Um, i was going to tell you tonight, I'm pregnant. Suprise!" Bella said cautious to the way will would react.  
"That's great! We are going to have a kid." Will said enthusiastically "but you could have shown me this" Will said  
He held up the small white pregnancy test with a positive line on it. Will seemed over joyed that they were going to have a child.  
"I'm so glad you took it well" Bella said relieved  
"I would never be mad, I know we are young but some how I know we are ready for this." Will said  
"I agree" Bella said  
They both went silent as they heard a moan from two houses away. What was happening?  
"I knew he would find a way to get on Rikki's soft side" will said  
"Rikki has a soft side?" Bella asked  
"She does when it comes to Zane and bed it turns out. He owes me £10 tonight." Will said  
"Oh my gosh, I didn't think Rikki was the sort, and it hope they use protection because I know for a fact she won't have a soft side if she finds out she is pregnant. Anyway, we better get some sleep" Bella said  
"Yeah" will agreed and as Bella leaned over will reached across to touch Bella's belly. Where they imagined the baby.

Cleo and Lewis' house  
"You've had a long day, we better get some rest" Lewis said  
"Yeah, you won't believe all the wonderful dresses me and Bella saw and tried on. Bella has a beautiful strapless dress in white and has yellow flowers and a yellow head dress down to her waist. It's beautiful. And as the bride I cannot tell you what my dress looks like as it's bad luck" Cleo said  
"Aw, I'm sure it's just as amazing as Bella's and if not better. You look gorgeous in anything" Lewis said reasuringly  
"Aw, thank you baby" Cleo said  
"Night night honey" Lewis said  
"Goodnight darling" Cleo replied  
They both looked at each other and gave each other a goodnight kiss before Cleo looked out at the stars and falling into a wonderful sleep. She dreamed of the wedding and how it was the perfect fairy tale event and her sister and friends where the bridesmaids and Lewis was all dressed up. She laughed at her dad wearing a neat suit and tie as they walked down the isle. She smiled broadly at Lewis who was stunned at her purple dress with a lacy back and long train behind.  
The night passed quickly and she woke up as the sun rose and shone into their room. Lewis was still asleep so Cleo decided to get up and get ready.

In the morning...  
Emma and Ash's house...  
"Yes!" Emma shouted downstairs. Today was the day she came off the wheelchair and onto crutches. She just wanted to move around.  
It had been a week since the incident and she had recovered well enough to stand.  
"Wow, that's great emma!" Ash said giving her a hug as they both headed down to breakfast and planning when Lewis would give Emma a checkup on her leg.  
When they were both ready they went downstairs and started to cook breakfast. They could hear people up next door which was strangely Rikki and Zane's house who were late sleepers.  
Ash could smell bacon and egg and toast and jam at their house and attempted to make the same for himself and Emma, today was a special day for them.  
Ash walked over to Emma who was on the sofa watching TV and handed her a tray of cooked breakfast.  
"Aw thanks ash!" Emma said kindly as she dug into her meal. When she had finished she picked up the plate from the tray and under the plate was a small note. She opened it and it said look outside.  
So Emma walked towards the nearest window and gasped. About 1,000 roses had been spread along the garden into the words will you marry me?  
Emma rushed outside as fast as she could with crutches and hugged ash. he lifted her up and spun he round In a circle. He landed her back down and gave her a kiss.  
"So?" Ash said  
"Of course!" Emma said proudly  
The couple couldn't stop beaming for the rest of the morning.

Rikki and Zane's house  
"Morning beautiful!" Zane said handing his sleepy girlfriend a tray of cooked breakfast. He was surprised that he Hadn't burnt any of it.  
"Wow, thanks babe" Rikki said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek  
"Do you feel like doing anything after last night?" Zane said  
"Not really" rikki replied  
"Me neither" Zane agreed "we could just stay here and watch TV or go for a walk to mako. Or if you want I can get my gear out and we could swim for a bit" Zane offered  
Rikki refused and just said she wanted to lounge about and then go to work today at the cafe.  
"Ok what time do you want to leave for the cafe?" Zane asked  
"8:30? And then we can set stuff up and check in all the staff on time and get the final totals of bills done today." Rikki said in business mode  
"Ok, whatever" Zane said not really paying attention but plonking down next to Rikki to watch the news which was pretty boring.  
They were just getting shoes on and ready to get out the door for work when a smily Emma walked in.  
"Hey Emma! We are just about to leave" Rikki said  
"Just a sec, meet after work with me and the others at the North tree, you know the one" Emma said  
"Ok, why?" Zane said  
"Me and Bella have some BIG news to tell you, I don't know what hers is but I know mine is very exiting!" Emma said overexcited.  
Suddenly Emma ran out still with a massive grin on her face and Rikki and Zane just looked at each other as if to say, ok; that was weird.  
They left shortly after and walked to the boat talking about random things and about what they should do about the night before. Neither of them were fussed but they didn't want to tell the group in case they thought Rikki was a slut.

i hope you liked the chapter, I am working on the next one as your reading this, endless your reading this like 3 years later and the story is finished. You get the point. :p review pls!


	8. Chapter 7

**im going away for a week so I updated this chap and the next one too!**  
At work, Rikki and Zane were busily bossing waiters around and telling the people behind the desk to work quicker and Zane typed away on his laptop. Rikki stood up to tell one of the waiters to stop talking to her friend when she felt woozy.  
"Uh Zane" Rikki said unstable  
"Yeah" Zane called from the office  
"Come here" Rikki styled to say calmly but she wasn't even sure if she could walk back over to him. Dizziness swept over her all of a sudden and Zane got there just in time as she fell into his arms. She fainted.  
"Rikki!" Zane said

Rikki didn't reply so he told the waitress to get a cold towel but not to but it on her head. He knew what would happen if the cold water touched her head. He carried her into the office and laid her down on the sofa softly.  
Her eyes began to flutter open but she still dazed in and out of consciousness. Zane told the waitress to leave after handing over the towel and he placed the cold, damp towel on Rikki's forehead to cool her down. Her eyes fluttered open and when she adjusted to her surroundings her naturally confused faced turned into disbelief.  
"I didn't just faint did I?" Rikki asked  
"Um, yeah you did but not for long." Zane said  
"Ok let's get on with some work then" Rikki said and got up to start organising but Zane grabbed her arm and sat her back down.  
"Are you flaming mad?! You can't work, you just fainted" Zane said shocked at Rikki's  
reaction

"Well you said yourself it wasn't for long, besides i feel much better" rikki said but almost fell over again when she tried to walk off.  
"You need to rest Rikki, you can work tomorrow, I can handle this." Zane said still shocked but calmly sat Rikki down beside him. She gave him puppy dog eyes. "Fine, if you want to work you can sit here with me and help with working out the profit from the week" Zane said  
"But can't you just use a calculator? It would be done in 5 mins" Rikki said  
"No buts and besides what's the fun in that" Zane said sarcasticly and stole the calculator of the desk and smirked out of the room. He knew if she finished quickly she would just want to wonder about and Zane didn't want her to faint again.

After work at mako...  
"Ok everyone, we have been bursting to say our news for AGES!" Emma said talking about her and Bella.  
"Well, I'm pregnant! Isn't it great!" Bella said excitedly and everyone's jaw dropped in astonishment.  
"What!" Lewis said shocked but still a little exited too.  
Zane couldn't even speak and will just smiled encouragingly at Bella and Emma and ash congratulated her.  
"Well now that that's partly been said and understood now it's time for me and Ash's news! We are engaged!" Emma said and her smile returned onto her face wider that before.  
"That's great" Cleo said  
"Yeah, it's great" Rikki said sarcastically and walked off. She was so depressed that everything seemed so bad at the moment and everyone treated her so fragile as if she were a barbie doll. Everyone else had good news except her.  
"Don't worry me I'll talk to her, she's just jealous I'm sure" Bella said and went off to talk to Rikki.  
When they came back Rikki apologised for over reacting and everyone had a happy lunch.

Cleo's pov  
I couldn't believe me, Bella and Emma where all getting married and Bella was pregnant! I couldn't help feeling a little sorry for Rikki although she wasn't into the whole white wedding thing anyway, she didn't have a lot going on.

Lewis was as kind as ever considering the organisation had been getting a little on top of us and will was really supportive of Bella even though he did need a reality check once in a while and go back a step. He tended to rush to Bella's side too much but it was sweet.  
Wedding plans where way on there way and invitations where going around next week. I couldn't wait and the whole thing was going to be amazing. Bella and I planned a double wedding together on the beach of mako where my dad and Sam got married. Nothing could be more perfect. I just wish I was the one who was pregnant. I would love to start a family with Lewis and I absolutely adore kids.

Bella was managing well but still wasn't showing on her stomach after a few weeks, but I guess that's normal, right? I mean the pregnancy tests can only be accurate when you take them at least a fortnight after. So by my calculations she should be about a month and a half pregnant.

Will was amazing and a great help for all of us and kept us all on track and Emma and ash were planning great, they were also on time. Emma had the best organisation skills and may actually end up having there wedding before us at the speed they are planning. I've seen Emma's dress and it's long, floaty, thin and pale blue colour. She was going to have her hair all braided with small white and blue flowers pinned in. It was going to look amazing on her.

I don't know a lot about Rikki and Zane's life except the Cafe is running well and they are earning a lot of money but they don't seem to be spending much of it. I have a feeling Zane is going to propose soon and he is saving it for wedding costs. Knowing his Bennett family traditions if they did get married there's no chance it would be small. It would be a huge big white wedding with a banquet hall and chandeliers and everything. Not exactly what they want but it's what Zane's dad would want,

Lewis' pov  
I just had Bella come in to get a checkup on her pregnancy and I was supposed to be the doctor here at mako. As none of the girls could go and see actual doctors I've learnt how to deal with any situation.  
I was using the pregnancy scanner and the strange thing was, I couldn't see the baby. I saw it 2 weeks ago but not now, it was like it had just vanished and of course this is not what any of us wanted. I knew what this meant but guilt was building on me. Should I tell them or should I tell them after the wedding. They looked so happy and everything was perfect with the wedding plans and everything.

Inside I knew I should tell them that Bella had had a miscarriage but my heart says not to tell them. I thought I would turn to the person I trust the most - Cleo.  
I excused myself shortly to talk to Cleo.  
"Cleo, can I talk to you, in private" I asked  
"Yeah ok, what's wrong?" Cleo asked concerned  
"It's Bella, she's had a miscarriage" I said  
"Oh, let me go and see her, she must be so upset" Cleo said but at that moment laughter was heard from the operation room. Cleo looked at me puzzled  
"I know what your thinking, I haven't exactly told them yet and I don't know if I should wait until after the wedding or not?" I said  
"Sticky situation, I think you should tell them after the wedding, they seem so happy. I will keep my mouth shut I promise" Cleo said  
"Ok" I said gravely and walked back into the room where will and Bella where. I told them everything was fine and they should come back after the wedding. They agreed but Lewis felt bad saying that the minute they left.

No-ones pov  
Rikki was in the bathroom. Her head was down and upset and she...


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm going away for a week so I thought I'd update before I go so here is the next two chapters.**  
No ones pov  
Rikki was in the bathroom. Her head was down and upset and she looked at the tiny little white thing in front of her. She didn't even want to see it, she just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. But she was stronger than this, she didn't cry, she was Rikki Chadwick. How was she going to tell everyone if she couldn't even except it herself. She knew it was inside her, she couldn't just get rid of it. She was Pregnant...

Zane's pov  
I came in the door, still shocked about the resent news about everyone's sudden engagement, im still pondering when the right moment would be to propose to Rikki. I can't help thinking i want to do something spontaneous but i also don't want to rush things and let the other proposals influence my timing. I don't want to rush our relationship. Also Bella being pregnant was a big shock for everyone.  
Suddenly I heard sniffling upstairs from the bathroom and I realised the only person it could be is Rikki so I ran upstairs to see the problem. The door was open and I could see Rikki leaning over the sink and her face was covered by her hair. She had been crying which was an odd sight for me to see. She was hiding something, I couldn't see what but when she heard me, she looked up and took whatever it was and hid it behind her. I didn't want to make a fuss.  
"No, no no no! Zane, go now" Rikki said franticly  
"Rikki, are you alright" I asked  
"Yes, I'm fine just go away, I don't need you. Just..." She stopped and tensed  
"What's wrong Rikki? You know I can handle it" I said calmly  
"I don't think you can, and neither can I, so just leave because I'm not ready, ok?" She said  
"Not ready for what? Rikki, you have to tell me eventually" I said persistent  
"I know..." She broke down "...but not now" she whispered "it can't be happening.  
I lowered myself to her level and I hugged her tight as she slowly dropped the thing she had in her hand in front of her. She started to cry and I saw what it was.

I froze.  
It was a positive reading, she was pregnant. When I came to my senses I wrapped myself around Rikki protectively. I knew why she didn't want to say anything, she wasn't ready and I understood, neither was I.  
Words couldn't describe how I felt, I wasn't mad, I wasn't happy, I wasn't sad and. Wasn't exited. I was none of them. So instead I just sat on the floor with her in the room alone in silence.  
It was then and there I found out that silence really was the best Medicine and after an hour Cleo called us for dinner. I called down that we would be down in five minutes. I helped Rikki up and she dived into my arms and buried herself into me. I stroked her hair and spoke first.  
"It's going to be ok" I whispered  
She wiped away her tears and gave me a small smile before we both headed downstairs for dinner.

No-ones pov

Everyone was having a conversation except Rikki and Zane who exchanged glances every so often just checking they were both ok. Zane would look sympathetically at Rikki and she would nod to say she was fine and when Zane played with his food, Rikki gave him a smile to reassure him although everything was going badly, it was going to be ok.  
"Are you guys ok?" Will asked Rikki and Zane  
"Uh.. Yeah, just fine" Rikki said  
"You sure?" Bella asked  
"Yes!" Zane shouted a bit too load and left the table and Rikki followed  
Both Zane and Rikki went upstairs and sat on there bed. Zane took a deep breath and looked into Rikki's eyes and held her hands.  
"It's going to be ok. We will find a way to get through this" Zane said  
"But what if we don't, what if something goes wrong, what if I can't look after this kid properly, what if..." Rikki was interrupted  
"Rikki..." Zane started and pulled out a black box from his pocket "I will be here forever and no matter what happens i will make sure we are in it together and I know this sounds way to cheesy but I think it's the only way your going to have trust in me. will you marry me?" Zane said and Rikki looked shocked  
"Yes!" Rikki said smiling and Zane smiled too. They gave each other a hug and then Zane sat back next to Rikki on the bed. He reached across to touch her stomach and Rikki flinched under his cold touch. They kissed each other and Rikki wrapped her arms around his shoulders.  
"Believe me now?" Zane said  
Rikki smiled and remembered the last time Zane said that at the moon pool.  
Zane touched Rikki's stomach and he imagined having a tiny little them inside her. Boy, that would be hard to handle Zane thought but smiled confidently at Rikki even though inside he felt scared.

No-ones pov  
"Why did they react like that?" Bella asked  
"I dunno, maybe they had an argument" Cleo said  
"I don't think so, it seemed more than that" Will said  
"I don't know, but I think they are hiding something, something big" Emma said  
"Yeah" ash agreed  
"Here they come" Lewis said and everyone tried to act normal.  
"You guys don't have to do that, I can tell your wondering what's going on" Rikki said smirking a little  
"Well sorta, but first, are you ok?" Cleo said  
"Yeah..." Rikki said  
"Well get on with it, what is it?" Emma said impatiently  
"Should we tell them?" Rikki turned to ask Zane. Zane nodded slightly and smiled at Rikki.  
"Sure" he said  
"Um, well first of all Zane and I are getting married" Rikki said  
"Congratulations!" Everyone said  
There was load talking between everyone.  
"Ahem, and the second thing..." Rikki started to get peoples attention "...Is that I'm pregnant!"  
"Oh, my, gosh!" Cleo and Emma said together  
"Omg, that's great, we are both pregnant" Bella said still unaware of the miscarriage that Lewis and Cleo haven't told the couple about.  
"So I guess that means an appointment with me" Lewis said half heartedly as he knew Rikki was probably not going to let him anywhere near her.  
"Ugh, really?" Rikki said  
Everyone laughed  
"Trust me, that's not half of what you need to worry about when being pregnant" Lewis replied  
"I might have to avoid the pregnant, annoyed, bratty side of Rikki for a while until the baby is here" Zane joked and Rikki gave him a light shove.

Suddenly the phone rings and Cleo runs to get it.  
"Hello?" Cleo says  
"Hello, madam, is this the house of Lewis McCartney?" The person on the phone said  
"Yes, why" Cleo responded  
"It's an emergency, it's the hospital and unfortunately we have some bad news for him, do you think that you can give the phone to him. His Mother wants to speak with him" the person said, obviously the receptionist  
"Um, yeah just stay on hold for a moment" Cleo said and galloped of to find Lewis in the crowd.  
"Lewis!?" Cleo shouted  
"Yes sweetheart?" Lewis said and Cleo lead him to the phone  
"It's for you, it's not too good" Cleo said sadly  
"Hello?" Lewis said  
"Hello, is this Lewis McCartney?" The receptionist said  
"Yes, is there something wrong?" Lewis asked  
"You may want to talk to your mother, I will pass you over now" the receptionist said.  
"Hello darling, sniff sniff, unfortunately..."


	10. Intermission 2

Hey guys I hope your enjoying the story. Please Review and I decided to do a little intermission thing every 4 chapters to give me time to write some more. I am going away so I won't update for about 2 or 3 weeks But the good news is when I do update I think I will update 2 chapters! I will try anyway. Review, review review and review = happy, smilie, more chapters and inspiration!


	11. Chapter 9

**this is chapter 9 for all of u who have been waiting patiently. Enjoy!**  
On the phone  
"Hello darling, sniff sniff, unfortunately... Your dad has passed away due to his, sniff sniff, heart condition" Lewis' mother said sadly  
"Oh... Are you ok mum?" Lewis said kindly trying to be strong  
"Yes I'm fine, I know it's a big shock to you but please don't be upset, he would have wanted you to stay strong and enjoy your life, especially now that your wedding is so close. It was such a wonderful wedding invitation I received. I'm sure Cleo is a lovely girl and will stay by your side." Lewis' mother tried to change the topic  
"Thank you mum, well I hope your ok and I look forward to seeing you at the wedding. Is there any, gulp, funeral dates?" Lewis asked tiredly  
"Not yet honey, but I promise you will be the first to know about everything.

The phone call ended and Cleo and Lewis told the group they were going to bed early.  
Emma and ash needed to sleep as well as there wedding was put forward to tomorrow!  
Rikki needed the sleep after such an eventful day and Zane followed.  
Will and Bella happily went to bed after watching a half an hour TV show that they liked.

In the morning...  
Emma's Pov  
I was up at 6:30am to get to Cleo's house, where my beautiful blue and white dress was. It had a blue ribbon around the waist and white flowers in a v around my neck. My shoes where white with small blue flowers on it and my veil was white with a blue flower clipped in place in my hair. I had Bella do my make up whilst Cleo did alterations to my dress and zipped it up and prodded and pocked until everything was perfect. Rikki just stood for moral support and by 8:00 everything was ready.  
I ate a small breakfast of Toast and strawberry Jam, careful not to spill any on my dress. I felt so royal and special.  
I had to hide in Cleo and Leiws' house as it was bad luck for Ash to see the dress. I was so exited.  
Will was talking about how He wanted a nice wedding like this and Lewis was saying he wanted a big wedding for Cleo.  
"Well, I just want something spontaneous and different" Lewis said and Cleo nodded.  
"I think we are planning on wedding in the sunset on the beach like you" will said and Bella smiled lovingly  
"So what about you guys?" Emma asked Rikki and Zane  
"Uh, we haven't really planned a lot but..." Zane started  
"Nothing complex just as long as we are together" Rikki finished  
"Not into the whole dressing up, big white wedding?" Cleo asked  
"Well, who knows, you might just see me in a dress" Rikki said and everyone looked surprised, even Zane.  
"Wow, I look forward to seeing that, sexy" Zane said  
"Don't get your hopes up, I'm not planning on having a massive wedding with all your dad's work friends invited. It's a wedding not a business opertunity" Rikki said  
"Already covered, my dad still wants to plan a MASSIVE wedding and he won't back down on that but he promised, no non family related guest or work partners." Zane said  
Rikki laughed at his dad's enthusiasm for them, they would barely have to do anything.

At Ash's house...  
"Hey mate, hows everything going?" Will asked ash  
"I'm so nervous, I mean I know it's going to be fine but what happens if she freaks out and says no, or she changes her mind or I do something wrong?" Ash said  
"Calm down bro, everything going to be fine. Emma loves you more than the world." Will said  
"Yeah I guess, thanks dude!" Ash replied. He put on his suit and tie (pls don't say you sung that like justin timberlake style) and black shoes. His tie was blue as it was the main colour of the ceremony and he headed down to the beach for it to begin. Everything looked amazing and people where starting to arrive. It was only a small assembling of family and friends but once everyone was here there was about 100 people.  
Ash could hear the trumpets start to play and everything was in slow motion. He suddenly saw Emma emerge in a beautiful blue and white dress that was down to the floor. Her hair was down but had a veil covering her face. She walked with her 2 bridesmaids, wait only two? She saw Cleo and Bella in there blue dresses but then Rikki came running, obviously a bit late in a Blue dress as well. Everyone stared at not only Emma but Rikki too as no one had ever seen her in a dress before.  
Emma was stunning and so where the other girls and who knew Rikki had such a sexy body, well except maybe Zane. But of course in my opinion Emma was the most beautiful and had a wide and bright smile that could be enough to make the universe smile.  
The music stopped as Emma let go of her dad's arm and held on to Ash, they both faced each other smiling.  
"Emma Felicity Gilbert, do you take Ash Jake Dove to be your lawful wedded husband?"  
"I do" said Emma smiling  
"And do you Ash Jake Dove take Emma Felicity Gilbert as your lawful wedded wife?"  
"I do" ash said  
"Then from now on I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"  
Ash swung Emma into his arms and kissed her softly. Everyone cheered and it was a happy day for everyone.

In the corner...  
"I still feel really bad about will and Bella" Cleo said  
"Trust me, if we told them they would probably do something drastic like stop the wedding." Lewis said  
"Ok but...

Rikki's pov  
I walked past the newly wed couple to the drinks but as I passed I heard talking from the room in the corner. I decided to go and listen in to see who it was.  
"Ok but what if Bella finds out she has a miscarriage before the wedding?" Cleo said  
"She won't, don't worry, everything will be fine. Will is going to support her and whatever happens you can't tell the others." Lewis said  
I gasped in shock, Bella had a miscarriage but Lewis and Cleo haven't told her. Should I tell Bella? I thought about it but decided against it as it would break Bella's heart.

**review pls x**


	12. Chapter 10

**here is chapter 10, a lot going on. If you have read the full story there is a new competition for writing the next chapter...**  
No ones pov  
After the wedding ceremony everyone went to a small hall for a little disco. There were only Emma's close friends and family as well as Ash's. The disco lasted 3 hours and Emma and Ash had their first dance. Rikki sat with Zane and will at the side because none of them really felt like dancing. Rikki, because she was now pregnant and also she felt bad about not telling Bella and will the news, Zane because he wanted to keep Rikki company and will because Bella was dancing next to Emma and he was tired from dancing.  
Everyone went to bed at about 11:30pm when everyone had gone and Emma and ash had got dressed into comfortable clothes.

The next day...  
Rikki decided she wanted to go walking because she knew Emma and ash where going onto here honeymoon soon and she wanted to spend some time with the couple before they left.  
Everyone eventually got ready for the walk and they walked to the beach to say goodbye to Emma and ash as they sailed off to there honeymoon in Hawaii.  
They carried on walking for a while.  
"I'm tired" Rikki said and Zane decided to sit down with her.  
"Really, I'm ok" Bella said  
"It must be the whole weird baby thing" Rikki said awkwardly  
"Well your obviously over reacting Rikki!" Bella said  
"Excuse me!?" Rikki said  
"Well I'm fine, so you must be over reacting" Bella said  
"How dare you! what makes you so smart?" Rikki said  
"Because incase you didn't know I'm having a baby to!" Bella said  
"No your not, your stupid enough not to realise you had a miscarriage two weeks ago!" Rikki shouted and thought about what she just said. Wait, what had she just told Bella.  
"How did you know about that?" Lewis said  
"I heard Cleo and you talking about it" Rikki said  
Bella looked over at Cleo.  
"I'm sorry Bella" Cleo said  
Bella started to cry and will came to her side with tears in his eyes as well. Everyone stared at Rikki in disappointment. Rikki couldn't take it anymore.  
"What? It had to come out eventually" Rikki said defensively.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Bella asked  
"Because you were so happy with your life and having a baby and wedding and husband, while I was suffering watching you all play happy families, not even knowing if any of you where going to help me though this." Rikki said  
"That's not true Rikki..." Cleo started  
"Oh, isn't it, then why did none of you offer your support when I threw up on the boat. And do you guys even know how scared I am right now that this baby is gunna get so messed up by me and Zane? Huh? No, I didn't think so" Rikki said and Bella and Cleo just looked at each other in shock. Rikki stormed off with Zane running after her giving them a glare.  
"I didn't even..." Bella started  
"Realise" Cleo finished  
"I didn't mean to snap at her it's just..." Bella said  
"It's all my fault, I should have told you about your baby and we should have been there when Rikki found out she was pregnant" Cleo said  
"Well what are we going to do now because she obviously won't want us to talk to her." Cleo asked  
"Let's just take it as it comes" Will said  
"I guess she will be ok. Yeah let's just carry on" Cleo said  
"Carry on? Cleo, that's what we all said last time and look where that's gotten us, we should at least apologise. We caused all of this" Lewis said  
"Yeah your right" Cleo said  
Lewis, Cleo, will and Bella started to walk up to the moon pool were Zane and Rikki had gone. Bella was crying her eyes out into wills arms and walked back half way to the moon pool as she was upset about the miscarriage.  
"I guess it's just us, it's all my fault" Cleo said to Lewis  
"It's not your fault, I should have told Bella and will and we should have supported Rikki." Lewis said trying to comfort Cleo  
"But what if Rikki never wants to talk to us again, what if she decides to live with Zane in a big house with nice cars and fancy food and forgets all about us. We both know she has that option and if what she said is true, why would she want to stay with us?!" Cleo started to cry at the thought of loosing her best friend.  
"Because she knows you wouldn't dare let her" Lewis said quietly  
"Really?" Cleo asked  
"Really, you think Rikki would want all that fancy stuff. Besides Zane's dad hates her." Lewis said  
"I guess, come on then" Cleo said entering the dark cave.  
"Sniff sniff" soft sobs where heard from the cave  
"Rikki?" Cleo asked shocked  
The cry stopped.  
"Go away Cleo" Rikki said  
"We just need to say something" Lewis said  
"I think you've said enough already" Zane said walking over to them  
"I can handle it Zane" Rikki said  
"Rikki, we are really sorry" Cleo said  
"I hope you are" Rikki said  
"Come back with us, please" Lewis said  
"I need some time to think besides I'm going somewhere" Rikki said  
It was Zane's turn to have a tear in his eye.  
"What? Where are you going?" Cleo asked "your not leaving"  
"No..." Rikki hesitated "I'm going... To abort my baby"  
"No...no no no, Rikki you can't do this" Lewis said  
"I have to, I've already booked and you can't stop me" Rikki said and Zane hid his face away to cry a little.  
"You can't, Rikki you might die" Lewis said  
The whole room fell silent.  
"Why?" Zane asked sadly  
"Because if the baby possesses the same power as Rikki then as it hasn't formed properly the fire power could cause her internal organs to burn if the baby is moved drastically." Lewis said  
"Rikki, your not seriously going to do this" Cleo said  
"I..." Rikki started  
"No, Rikki you can't, I can't loose you again, I won't let you. I promise to you, I will do everything for this child but I can't do it without you. I won't" Zane said and hugged Rikki tightly  
Rikki gulped and everyone looked at her waiting for her answer.  
"Ok" Rikki said silently.  
Everyone had faces of relief.  
"Don't ever scare me like that again" Zane said  
"It ok, but I don't think I can do this alone" Rikki said  
"We won't leave you again" Cleo said

**_Important:_** **dont forget there is a competition for who can write the next chapter for this story. It can be Emash's honeymoon, or lewis' dads funeral or wella's wedding and dealing with the miscarriage**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is here so enjoy and REVIEW!**

Today was a sad day for everyone. Today was the day that Lewis' dad's funeral was and it put everyone in a bad mood, even Cleo who was generally very bubbly. It was going to be a long day and everyone knew it. First was the 3 hour drive then the ceremony, then 3 hours back and all the comforting, then bed.  
Of course everyone had different approaches to the Funeral. For example Rikki and Zane where never good with other peoples emotions and didn't quite know how to act around Lewis. On the other hand Cleo was really sympathetic. Will and Bella where still getting over the previously news on the miscarriage and where slowly beginning to come to terms with it.  
Everyone started the day by having a coffee and gloomily wondering around the house. No-one was really paying much attention to one another and it was so silent you could hear a penny drop.

Everyone also had different thoughts as well...

Rikki was thinking about how in the world she got to where she was now, out of everyone she was the one who was pregnant, stressed and supposed to ignore all that to comfort Lewis. She was more than annoyed but kept quite as she didn't have the energy to argue and the argument was clearly against her.  
Cleo was thinking about how Lewis would cope with the funeral and if it meant putting the wedding back for a month or two. They planned it for two weeks time and at the same time as Bella and Wills but at the moment it looked like both couples had major setbacks. Cleo was depressed and wanted to ask so many questions but knew Lewis was in no state to arrange wedding plans.  
Bella was still struggling through the argument with Rikki the other day not even giving eye contact with her. All she could think was at least she didn't keep it a secret or else I would have been even more upset. It was heartbreaking to hear that she wasn't really pregnant and worse to find out her friends were living but she had to go one day without thinking about her problems. This was Lewis' day.  
Emma wasn't here for the funeral but sent a kind message to Cleo and Lewis. She was having so much fun with ash on there honeymoon and it was so warm in America. She had already found out some amazing news but she wanted to tell the gang when she got back. She didn't know anything about the Bella/Rikki incident but was in on the secret about Bella's miscarriage all along after Cleo admitted it to her.  
Ash was also exited to be with Emma but had sad thoughts for Lewis. He wanted to come back to help comfort him but was having an amazing time. Emma had told him she had some news to tell him but wanted him to find out with the rest of the group... He was still playing guessing games with Emma about it.  
Lewis was upset, of course and depressed. He didn't even want to talk to Cleo. This was going to be a hard day for him so he decided to sit on the sofa and watch the time go by. He knew his father well but didn't often visit in the last 2 years as he was to focused on his education and he kicked himself for it. Cleo tried to comfort him but nothing seemed to help anymore... He was just going to have to get through this by himself.  
Will was beside himself with worry about how Bella was dealing with the argument between Rikki and Bella. He also wondered if she was dealing better with the miscarriage as he hadn't spoken a lot to her. He could get between his best friend, Rikki and his fiancé Bella. He knew he had to talk to Bella desperately but he had to stay low for today at the funeral.  
Zane was still confused over how him and Rikki where ever going to raise a kid especially since he hadn't had the slightest idea how to care for a baby. He hoped Rikki was feeling more confident but all hope disappeared after finding out she wanted to abort because she couldn't handle it. He thought that all this would add up but with a wedding being planned for them by his dad, a baby to come in 6 months and a dangerous argument between Rikki and Bella which could end badly it wasn't looking good. He had to admit he had no idea how to comfort Riki at this stage but he meant what he said, he would do anything for her and the baby but he couldn't do it without her.

Back to the living room...  
It was time to leave for the funeral and Cleo and Lewis left in Lewis' car and Bella and will shared their car. Zane and Rikki had their own car so shared that since Zane wanted to talk urgently.  
In Cleo, Lewis, will and Bella's car there was silence so will decided to text Bella in private.  
Will: how you holding up with everything? x  
Bleep bleep, wills phone beeped  
Bella: I don't know, I'm still annoyed at Rikki and upset that the group lied, what about you? x  
Will: it's hard to find out the news so abruptly but I think I'm coming to terms with it. I promise we can make it through this. x  
Bleep bleep  
Bella: can you tern your phone on silent x  
Will smiled at Bella and pulled her into a hug. At that moment they both knew as long as they had each other everything could be alright. They where beginning to see the light at the end of the tunnel.  
In Zane and Rikki's car  
"Are you ok, you know I'm here to talk" Zane said. He didn't exactly know what to say as he wasn't the best with emotions.  
"Yeah, well not really, well I don't know. Bella hates me and I'm all alone with the baby thing but I have you." Rikki said  
"What your saying is it's nice to have me but your friends have been there all along and you need them too. I understand" Zane said  
"No of course not, without you I would be dead, I would have been killed by Dr Denman, the water tentacle or even this baby!" Rikki said  
Zane smiled  
"You know, I'm not going to leave you Rikki, right?" Zane asked  
"Yeah, I know. But It doesn't stop me being scared" Rikki said  
"Rikki Chadwick, scared?" Zane asked astonished  
"Well yeah, so much can go wrong and I know nothing about this stuff and to be honest your no expert" Rikki said joking  
"I take that as a challenge" Zane said smiling  
Rikki smiled  
"This isn't even half of it, I'm gunna be a big fat tomato in 6 months and then that's when I start getting crazy. Mood swings and you have to literally be glued to my side ALL THE TIME" Rikki said  
"Yay!" Zane said sarcasticly  
"Hey!" Rikki said giving Zane a little punch  
"Joking, of course my queen" Zane said  
"I'm not that bossy" Rikki said  
Zane just looked at her.  
"Oi" Rikki said but laughed.

**Review pls  
Preview of the next chapter: Emma and ash come home, someone else is pregnant. Is Bella really ok about Rikki being pregnant and not her? Find out soon!**


	14. Chapter 12

**chapter 12 is here! Yay! So review please!**  
6 hours later on the way home from the funeral.  
Phone call between: Zane, Rikki, Bella, will, Cleo and Lewis.  
"Hey, you ok Lewis?" Cleo asked  
"Yeah, thanks everyone for coming, I think now it's over I can carry on life as normal." Lewis replied  
"Aw! Well you know we are here for you mate" will said  
"Yeah me too" Bella said  
"Any sissy love related supportive words from Zane and Rikki?" Lewis said  
"You know me, simple. I'm glad your better" Rikki said  
"And in Rikki terms that means a lot" Zane said "I'm glad your all good"  
"Thank guys, that's probably the nicest thing if heard from you two" Lewis said  
"Don't get used to it" Rikki said and everyone laughed  
"Home in 2 hours!" Will said  
"Yep, what do you want to do?" Cleo asked  
"Mako?" Bella asked  
"Yes!" Cleo, Lewis and will all said  
"What about you Rikki, or is it too much" Bella asked sarcasticly  
"Bella, be nice" Will said  
"It's fine will, I can handle it. And for your information Bella, I was being a good friend telling you about the whole miscarriage thing. If I haven't told you, who would have? And now this is the thanks I get." Rikki and Zane hung up the phone  
The rest of the conversation...  
"Bella, I know it's hard for you but Rikki is going through a tough time too." Cleo said  
"I know but she didn't exactly let me down easy about the miscarriage, did she?" Bella said  
"What Cleo is trying to say is fighting fire with fire only gets you burnt" will said  
"Ok, I won't do it again but if she says anything against me, she I'd dead" Bella said  
"Easy there" Lewis said  
"Just an expression" Bella said calmly  
"Ok guys see you back at the house." Will said  
"See ya!" Everyone else replied and hung up.  
Back at the house Rikki was ignoring Bella. Zane had told Rikki it's not worth the fight so she decided just to ignore her.  
"Rikki we need to talk" Bella tried saying  
"About what" Rikki said as if nothing had happened  
"You know what and I'm sorry" Bella said  
"A bit late for that isn't it" Rikki said  
"You know, I don't know why I'm trying" Bella said  
"Neither do I, you obviously don't see how jealous you are" Rikki said  
"Jealous of what! Your stress, the baby who you and Zane are going to mess up?" Bella screamed  
"You didn't just say that" Rikki said  
"I did" Bella said  
"No your jealous of the fact I am going to have a family and your not and your perfect life turned out to be not so perfect. Well guess what, here's a reality check, your not pregnant!" Rikki shouted  
"Girls!" Will and Zane both shouted  
Bella was on the verge of tears.  
"I hate you!" Bella jellied some water and flew it at Rikki. Rikki dodged.  
"Is that how you want to play it? Fine!" Rikki boiled the water in the kettle by Bella but before it bubbled over Bella dodged.  
At that moment Emma and Ash walked in.  
"Hey guys we had the best holiday ever and... WHAT!" Emma shoutd at the two girls in a fight.  
"Stop!" Zane said before Bella almost hit Rikki.  
Bella ran upstairs crying and Zane ran over to hold Rikki in his arms as she was frozen still.  
Rikki thought about what had just happened. Why was Bella so angry, she thought it was jealousy but now she wasn't so sure. she couldn't move and all she kept thinking was, why is Bella so against this pregnancy, it's not like I even want it? Maybe it was revenge for her saying about the miscarriage but that just wasn't Bella.  
"Rikki, are you ok?" Zane asked  
"Yeah but I don't know if Bella is" Rikki said  
"You do realise 2 minutes ago you hated her" Zane said confused  
"Yeah but that was just an act, i couldn't let her treat me like I was dirt. I do care about her still. Do you think she is ok?" Rikki asked  
"She is probably fine, are you sure your ok? Come and sit down with me for a bit" Zane offered but Rikki refused and started to walk upstairs.  
Will had chased Bella upstairs and she was now crying on her bed.  
"What have I done will?" Bella asked  
"Nothing, maybe Rikki is just stressed and needs some time out" will said  
"Yeah, I should apologise, I don't know why I got so angry. Maybe she was right, I am jealous." Bella said  
Bella started to walk out of the bedroom and down the stairs but bumped into Rikki.  
"Rikki I'm so so..." Bella was cut off  
"It's ok, I don't know why I got so angry but I didn't want you to just make fun of me or make me feel even more like I can't do this pregnancy." Rikki said  
"I'm sorry for everything, it's just been so hard dealing with it. I think you were right, I am jealous." Bella said  
"Friends?" Rikki asked  
"Friends" Bella said and hugged Rikki  
"Ok, still not a fan of the whole hugging thing" Rikki's said jokingly  
Bella laughed a little and they both went back downstairs. Both boyfriends looked puzzled at the sudden change of attitude.  
One thing everyone had forgotten. Emma and Ash were back!  
"Oh, er hey guys, sorry you had to come in and see...well...that" Rikki said  
"It's fine, I guess you really can't live without us!" Emma said laughing. All the girls laughed.  
"What was the news?" Cleo asked  
"Yeah we are all dieting to know" Lewis said  
"Even I don't know yet" ash said  
"Drum roll please" Emma said  
"Come on!" Will said  
"Ok, ok... I'm pregnant!" Emma said  
A mixture of ooh's and aaahs where made and Rikki's face lit up as well as Zane's. Someone else was there to help them through the pregnancy! A massive weight was of there shoulders now.  
Bella and will where a little disappointed but happy for them and Bella knew that in her own time her and will would have a child too.  
Lewis and Cleo where happy for them and this also meant Lewis had more time to research the girls pregnancy, especially as Emma was a lot less fussy and a lot more willing than Rikki. Also this meant he could take his mind off the funeral.


	15. Intermission 3

**Who wants more! I thought so. well i thing I'm gunna have about 20 chapters in total for this story. One big question though: Who thinks I should have a sequel. I need at least 20 reviews saying they want a sequel.**

**~ H2Ozikkiaddict ~**


	16. Chapter 13

**here is chapter 13, pleas. Review on if you think I should do a sequel. Or there is a vote on my profile So vote! Enjoy!**

Today was the big big day for Will, Lewis, Bella and Cleo. Today was the 1st July, the day of the shared wedding. This is what Bella and Cleo had planned for months and it was finally coming true. Rikki was 4 months pregnant and still haven't told either Zane or Rikki's parents. Emma was 1 month pregnant and had almost spread the word globally, just joking! Ash was exited for everything and will and Bella had finally gotten over Rikki and Emma's pregnancy. Lewis was a lot happier now and Cleo was glad for his recovery from his dad's death.  
Bella and Cleo had their dresses on, Bella's was yellow and white and Cleo's was purple and deep blue. They both looked stunning.  
The two men stood at the front nervously staring down the isle and trying to comfort one another. When the bells finally chimed after what seemed like hours both Cleo and Bella walked down the isle hand in hand smiling through the small gathering of people.  
The music stopped playing and the priest silenced everyone.  
"We are gathered here today to witness the wedding of two happy couples. Bella Hartley and Will Benjamin, and Cleo Satori and Lewis McCartney" the priest said  
Cleo held Lewis' hand as she could tell he was nervous, they exchanged a long stare.  
"Will Andrew Benjamin do you take Bella Scarlet Hartley to be you wife?" The priest continued  
"I do" Will said  
"And Bella Scarlet Hartley do you take Will Andrew Benjamin to be your husband?" The priest asked  
"I do" Bella said  
"Lewis George McCartney do you take Cleo Samantha Satori to be your wife?" The priest said  
"I do" Lewis said  
"And do you Cleo Samantha Satori take Lewis George McCartney as your Husband?" The priest said  
"I do" Cleo replied  
"They you may kiss your brides" the priest said joyfully  
After the ceremony there was dancing and drinks on the beach until late in the evening and at 11:00pm after everyone had left everyone went to bed except Lewis and Cleo.  
"I have a surprise for you" Lewis whispered in the dark  
"Ooh tell me, tell me" Cleo replied  
"Come with me and you shall see" Lewis said  
Lewis lead Cleo to the ocean where his boat lay with small fairy light decorating the edges.  
"What's this?" Cleo asked  
"My boat" Lewis said mockingly  
"I know that silly, I mean why is it hear?" Cleo said  
"Ah, that's for me to know, and for you to find out.  
Cleo and Lewis got into the boat and Lewis drove to an island about an hour away.  
"Welcome to your destination" Lewis said  
"What?" Cleo asked  
"Our honeymoon, it's in that five star hotel up there, one week" Lewis said pointing to a fancy hotel on the mountain.  
"You said we were saving up and not having a honeymoon" Cleo said smiling  
"I lied, I wanted it to be a surprise" Lewis said  
"Awww! That's so sweet, thanks Lewis" Cleo said sweetly and kissed him on the cheek.

Back at the houses...  
"I can't wait for our honeymoon tomorrow" Bella said  
"Yeah, what time was the plane to Ireland?" Will said  
"Ireland?" Bella asked "I thought you said England"  
"I did but your parents felt bad they weren't here for the wedding so I told them we could go and visit them as a surprise for you" will said  
"Aw thanks will, your the best. I can't wait to see my mum and dad, they are diving to know all the news." Bella said  
"My pleasure, night night!" Will said  
"Sweet dreams" Bella said  
"I will, of you" will whispered sweetly.

In the morning...  
Everyone woke up to see Zane and Rikki already up, which first of all was a strange sight, they both never got up before 9:00am. It was 7:00am and they where doing paperwork at the table.  
"So, your dad has given up on the whole wedding thing?" Rikki asked  
"Well I told him we could deal with it and it would be nice to plan it ourselves." Zane said  
"Ok, well I DONT want a big weird dress and flowers and bridesmaids and stuff." Rikki said with a sour expression  
"Rikki..." Zane said sternly "you do realise that is pretty much what a wedding is, and besides that's what my dad is expecting"  
"Ugh" Rikki said  
Bella and Rikki laughed  
"Where you guys listening in to our conversation?" Rikki said  
"Maybe a little" Will said  
"Guys!" Rikki said  
"What? Ok we will leave" Bella said cheerfully  
"Come on then" Emma said  
"Well we are leaving in an hour, don't forget" Will said said  
"Oh my gosh, your going to have so much fun, where did you say you were going?" Emma said said  
"Hawaii" will said  
"Ooh! Oh my gosh that's totally amazing! Come on let's move" Ash said imitating the girls exited talk.  
"Fine" Bella said  
They walked to the beach and Bella and will swam into the ocean so that they could get to land and reach the nearest airport. Bella and Will waved goodbye from the beach to Emma and ash; and Zane and Rikki said bye the night before to them.

Back with Zikki!  
"Can we stop planning for a bit, it's doing my head in" Rikki said annoyed  
"Fine, but we still have loads to do" Zane said  
"Your forgetting something" Rikki said  
"What? Oh yeah, of course princess Rikki is always right" Zane said  
"Queen actually" Rikki said  
"You really have to go into specifics, I'm tired ok?" Zane said chuckling  
"Your tired, really Zane" Rikki said  
"I guess that's an argument I'm clearly not gunna win" Zane said and leaned over to kiss Rikki  
"So a kiss is supposed to distract me now" Rikki said laughing  
"Well, I was hoping..." Zane said "...it would let me of the hook from the whole pregnancy thing" he said  
"So you've been blaming yourself. Why?" Rikki asked  
"I shouldn't have been so stupid and we wouldn't be here right now having a...you know..."Zane said  
"A baby Zane, and I don't blame you, who cares we can't change it and besides it was my fault too." Rikki said  
"I guess we just have to make the most of it" Zane said touching Rikki's stomach.  
They kissed and at that moment Emma and Ash came back through the tree's.  
"Guys!" Emma said  
Rikki and Zane instantly pulled apart. They both blushed but Ash just laughed.  
"Just wondering, Rikki, how do I stop Emma getting REALLY moody from the pregnancy?" Ash asked  
"Your asking me this why?" Rikki said  
"Because if you haven't been paying attention your pregnant too!" Ash said  
"I know that stupid, I don't know but maybe you should ask Lewis, he's the genius" Rikki replied  
"Dammit your not all moody as well!" Ash said  
"No, well you would be two if you had a beach ball strapped to you!" Rikki said  
"Alright! Gosh! And it's not that big!" Ash said walking off  
"Lol! You should so do that more often!" Zane said  
"I think he bought it! I'm defiantly using these acting skills on Lewis." Rikki said  
They both laughed.


	17. Chapter 14

**chapter 14, I decided I am posting the chapter when I wrote them and so far I have about 2 more that I'm publishing now! Yay!**  
Ding dong ding dong! Church bells chimed. Zane was at the end of the church in a black tux and trouser and white shirt with a black tie. The church was old and filled with people. Zane was nervous but as the clock ticked loudly inside the church and it finally became 13:00pm the bells chimed.  
Rikki was fixing her dress before she turned the corner in her white skinny dress. Her bump showed around her waist but only a little. She was 4 months pregnant. It showed quite a bit but Zane still thought she was gorgeous. It was perfectly fitted to her slim figure and her hair was loosely around her shoulders. She had a Lacey headdress that ran down her back and she smiled as she held her dad's arm walking down the isle. Her heals clicked as they hit the stone floor and the whole church echoed in the silence.  
There was about 300 people in the church or more and Zane was looking at Rikki and she was staring back. It was like a staring contest to see who's eyes would drop to the floor as nerves crept closer.  
Ash and Emma sat at the front and were amazed to see Rikki in a dress. She looked more beautiful than ever.  
Rikki reached the end and her dad passed her hand into Zane's. Rikki was instantly calmed by Zane's warm, soft hands and her smile broadened. Zane looked into her eyes and the ceremony began.  
"Zane James Bennett, do you take Rikki Kate Chadwick to be your wife?"  
"I do" Zane said and Rikki let out a thankful sigh  
"Rikki Kate Chadwick, do you take Zane James Bennett to be your husband?"  
"I do" Rikki smiled and Zane looked relieved  
"And does anybody have any rejection to this couples unity?" The priest asked  
"Me!" Suddenly a red headed girl walked in  
"What! No!" Zane said  
"Looks like I'm back just in time to spoil things." Sophie said  
"Sophie!" Rikki said angrily  
"Zane, you know we were perfect together and you were even going to come to England with me, we can still go, it's no too late!" Sophie said  
"I never even went out with you, stop imagining we did and I only went to England because I couldn't bare not being with Rikki and I had to have time off. Your too late Sophie, I love Rikki" Zane said  
"But what makes you so sure she's not going to leave you?" Sophie asked  
"Because she is pregnant!"Zane shouted. The whole church gasped. Zane and Rikki hadn't told their parents yet and Zane's dad looked angry, Rikki's dad looked shocked.  
"WHAT!" Sophie shouted and stormed out of the room  
"Any other appeals against this marriage?" The priest said  
Zane and Rikki looked at each other worried and then at their parents pleadingly.  
After what seemed like hours the priest finally spoke  
"You may kiss the bride"  
The couple where so happy and after the ceremony was over ran back to the house before their parents could stop them and packed their bags quickly and left for the plane. They were on their way to the honeymoon in Spain and they were now unstoppable.

Back at the houses...  
It was just Emma and Ash but not for much longer. Cleo, Lewis, Will and Bella where due back tomorrow.  
In the mean time at Cleo and Lewis' honeymoon...  
"Lewis!" Cleo shouted  
"What!" Lewis ran up the stairs anxious  
"Guess what!" Cleo said  
"You have a flying pig? You know I'm bad at guessing Cleo!  
"A flying pig, really, your supposed to be a scientist, your supposed to come up with something realistic." Cleo said  
"But I'm supposed to believe in mermaids and magic?" Lewis said  
"Good point but no, it's not a flying pig, I'm pregnant!" Cleo said  
At Will and Bella's honeymoon...  
"Will! Oh my gosh, I'm pregnant, again!" Bella said  
"What! Wow!" Will said shocked  
"I thought I was unsure." Bella said  
"How far along?" Will asked  
"I don't know I guess I will find out from Lewis" Bella said

The next day...  
Emma and ash woke up. Today Cleo, Lewis, Bella and Will where coming back. They got up and dressed and headed down to the beach at lunch for a picnic. They waited for Lewis and Cleo first.  
"Hey guys!" Emma said as she saw them pull the boat in  
"Hey, guess what?" Cleo said  
"You found a pink cow?" Emma said  
"You guys are REALLY bad at guessing" Cleo said  
"That's why you should just tell them" Lewis said getting inpatient  
"Alright... I'm pregnant!" Cleo said  
"Congratulations!" Ash said "but won't that make Bella feel left out?"  
"Left out about what" Bella said  
"Hey, your back!" Emma said  
"Yeah, what am I getting left out of?" Bella persisted  
"Cleo is pregnant" ash said waiting for Bella to kick of  
"Oh I'm so glad, I wasn't going to tell you guys because I thought Cleo would feel left out, I'm pregnant too!" Bella said  
"Glad?" Ash asked  
"Yes ash" Emma said  
"Phew" ash said  
"So I guess that's good news, where is Rikki and Zane?" Will said  
"Honeymoon, they had the wedding and took of literally straight after" Emma explained  
"Oh, cool, I'm guessing they will be back on Thursday?" Cleo asked  
"Yep, 3 more days, they're only going for 4 days in total." Ash said  
"Oh ok. I was just going to ask, Lewis can I get a check up. On the baby?" Emma said  
"Me too" Bella said  
"I guess, actually Rikki was also due for a scan, I will do her when she gets back" Lewis said  
"Let's go!" Will said

In Lewis and Cleo's house...  
"Ok, so I have the results... Bella your baby is the most healthy so far, Emma your baby is also very healthy, no sign of tails of anything irregular. Cleo our baby is healthy too but I can't go into a lot of detail as it's too small" Lewis said  
"Yay!" Bella said  
"Aw! It's gunna be so cute" Cleo said  
"I can't wait" Emma said  
"Your all acting so creepy and motherly, to weird." Will said  
"Thanks" Emma said sarcasticly  
"I have to admit it is weird seeing you act like this" ash said  
"Ash!" Cleo said  
"Well..." Lewis said  
"Lewis!" Bella said  
Everyone laughed.

**don't forget check out my profile to vote whether I should do a sequel to this.**


	18. Chapter 15

**vote if you think I should have sequel. Vote is on my profile.**  
Zane and Rikki had got back to mako but no one knew what time they would be home so they managed to get back without hassle. When they got to the houses everyone told there news and Lewis asked if Rikki wanted her check up. She went ahead with Zane.  
In the operating room...  
"Your taking forever Lewis!" Rikki said  
"And the worse part is we can't understand this machine so you haven't told us if the baby is ok or not!" Zane said  
"Babies" Lewis said  
"Did you just say babies?" Rikki said  
"What?" Zane said  
"Lewis, don't tell me we have..." Rikki started  
"Twins?" Zane finished  
"Well I'm sorry guys it's true, twin girls" Lewis said  
"I'm gunna kill you when I can actually have the energy to run!" Rikki said  
"It's fine, it just adds a few complications" Lewis said  
"Fine, fine, FINE!" Rikki said  
"Rikki, calm down. It's alright, let's just see what Lewis has to say" Zane said  
"Well, they will be born a month early" Lewis said  
"Great, just great! This is what I get from YOU!" Rikki said to Zane  
Zane looked at Rikki. He couldn't believe she just said that. It was his fault, it was all him, she would be a normal 18 year old girl if it wasn't for him but she would never admit it. She always told him it didn't matter but he couldn't believe what he had done. He walked out of the room silently.  
"Zane" Rikki said "Zane wait!...I didn't mean that"  
"It's ok, pregnant women say things they don't mean" Lewis said  
"No, Lewis you don't understand. Zane blames himself for getting me pregnant and he will never forgive himself, I don't even know what he would do now. I should at have said that." Rikki said  
Rikki ran over to the house. Zane was on the sofa with his head in his hands.  
"Zane, I didn't mean that, I'm so sorry" Rikki said and ran to him breathless.  
"I know, but you mean everything to me and I don't even know what I was thinking, I don't even think I cared, I was being so selfish" Zane said and he lifted his head, he had obviously been crying.  
"Zane, please don't blame yourself, of course you cared, we just got carried away" Rikki said  
"But that's it, It always me who gets carried away, I didn't mean for any of this to happen" Zane said  
"I know you don't and neither do I." Rikki said  
"Then what have I done, this is all wrong" Zane said  
"It's not wrong...I...i want this" Rikki said  
"You want to have a baby?" Zane asked  
"Well no, but eventually maybe and of course with you" Rikki said  
"You mean that? I don't want to force you into this because at the moment that's what our parents think" Zane said  
"I don't care about what our parents think, this is us, we can't change it and I wouldn't change it if I could." Rikki said  
She hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead gently.  
"We can do this Zane, I know we can" Rikki said  
"Yeah, we can" Zane said

Cleo and Lewis's house  
"So, how do you feel, a family?" Lewis asked  
"It's a dream come true, but I can't help feeling it's like everything has happened so quickly" Cleo said  
"What about the others, how do you think they're coping with it all?" Lewis asked  
"Bella is over the moon being pregnant again and everyone seems happy with the marriage thing. Emma is pleased with pregnancy as well. Rikki and Zane have had ups and downs, a lot of them but things might actually start looking up for them." Cleo said  
"Cool and how is will and Bella in General?" Lewis asked  
"I don't know but I think we should talk about us. Baby names?" Cleo said  
"Boy or girl first?" Lewis asked  
"Boys" Cleo said  
"Jake, George, Michael?" Lewis asked  
"I like them how about... Daniel?" Cleo asked  
"I like it, girls?" Lewis asked  
"Lucy, Hannah, Sophie?" Cleo asked  
"How about Megan?" Lewis said  
"That's a wonderful name, so if it's a boy it will be Daniel and if it's a girl it will be Megan" Cleo said happily  
"Yep! I know it sounds cheesy but I can't wait!" Lewis said

Will and Bella's house...  
"I heard Cleo and Lewis talk about baby names, so what are your thoughts?" Bella said  
"I don't really know but I have some idea's for boys names" will said  
"Go for it!" Bella said  
"Well how about, Richard, Peter or Marcus?" Will said  
"I like Marcus a lot" Bella said  
"Well I like the girls names Daisy... Rebecca... And...Freya!" Bella said  
"Freya it is for a girl, and for a boy, Marcus."  
"Aw that's adorable. I can't believe this is it!" Bella said

Emma and Ashes house...  
"Hey ash, I've done some research and stuff on baby names and I've chosen 2 boys names and 3 girls names I like. Tell me what you think. So girls names I was thinking: Summer, Alice or Lilly and for boys I thought Ben or Liam?" Emma asked  
"Well I like Lily and I like Liam" ash said  
"That's it then, the two l's." Emma said chuckling.  
"Lily dove and Liam dove" ash said "I like that babe"  
"Aw!" Emma said and they kissed each other.  
"So what's on TV?" Emma asked  
"Not much, just a load of kids shows" ash said  
"Get used to it Hun!" Em said  
"I love your sarcasm" ash said  
"I love how you think I'm joking" Emma said and laughed but ash pulled her into a hug and Emma lay her head on his lap while they both sat on the sofa.

At Rikki and Zane's house...  
"Everyone else seems to be sorting baby names and stuff, any idea's? Two girls" Zane said switching of the TV  
"Thankfully I thought ahead for once, I was thinking Taylor and Harriet" Rikki said  
"Sounds cool" Zane said  
"Good, that's done then" Rikki said  
"Yep, I don't know why there's such a fuss everywhere else. You going to come and sit down with me?" Zane asked  
"Yeah, I'm just finishing the washing" Rikki replied  
"You washing?" Zane said shocked  
"No, I was just seeing if you were paying attention" Rikki said  
"Oh, well I was actually" Zane said  
"What where the baby names then?" Rikki said  
"Uh, repeat them again, harr...iet! And...t...t...Taylor! That's it! See!" Zane said  
"Your funny sometimes" Rikki said.

**i hope your enjoying. By the way I have loads of chapters cuz I've been off school. Don't get used to it! Lol!**


	19. Chapter 16

**vote on my profile page if you want a sequel!**  
3 months later...  
At a party to celebrate the first year of living on mako...  
Lights went out and all that was left where the starlight and shinning moon, the music playing in the background. I kicked my heals off and undid my hair so it fell onto my shoulders. I felt alive, for the first time in a while and it was good. The warm breeze against my skin the sweet kiss of Zane's lips. He held me in his arms as though he would never let me go again and we kissed under the stars on the soft grass. I felt myself in a daydream of all the wonderful memories we had shared until I came back to earth all of a sudden with a jolt of pain. It surged through me like a bullet and my legs felt weak. I collapsed in his arms as he held me and his face wore a concerned look. I tried to tell him I was ok but words didn't come out. My body wanted to give up but I knew for the sake of our love I couldn't. I wouldn't. I saw Lewis run towards us and I could hear his voice panicked and worried and he told Zane something. Zane nodded and looked at me and shut his eyes for a moment. His face paled but when he opened his eyes I looked deeply into the brown sparkling circles. When I came to reality another sharp pain hit me but It also made everything clear again. I herd people speaking and the commotion. I looked at Zane scared. It was the first time I was scared because I knew what that sound was, and I knew it was coming for me to. I lay still until the next pain hit me and I winced. it was just me and Zane. We could do this. I thought about how impossible it was and how the odds where against us but I still persisted. The next pain came and the only thing I herd was Zane's voice.  
"Trust me" and he kissed me on the forehead tenderly.  
I felt like saying, no, I don't believe you but I didn't.  
I felt another sharp pain and I heard Zane tell me to push so I did. I felt like I had no energy in my body but I still pushed. I just wanted this thing out of me, I decided it would help if I thought of something to make me angry. Then the worst though came to my mind. Sophie.  
She had made my life hell, she kissed Zane, she stopped the wedding, she tried to ruin mako island. I thought and it made me so angry.  
After I snapped out of my thought I opened my eyes, I still felt pain but I knew it was over. I saw Zane breath out deeply and he looked relieved. A cheeky smile appeared on his face as he held up 2 girls in his arms wrapped in white blankets. I smiled back but lay back still. He came to my side and kissed my lips.  
"Believe me now" he said  
I smiled.  
Lewis came rushing over.  
"Is everything ok, I got a call from Cleo, I was inside, Rikki... Wait, you've already given birth, without me?" Lewis said between breaths.  
"Yeah, sorry mate your were too late" Zane said  
"I'm glad I didn't have you doing tests on me and stuff though" Rikki said  
"Ok, get her to bed, she needs to rest" Lewis said  
"Ok, to bed we go, what about the twins?" Zane said  
"Leave them with me, you don't need the noise, plus we need to see if they are mermaids or humans." Lewis said  
"Oh let me see" Rikki said  
"Rest" Lewis said sternly  
"Fine, can Zane go?" Rikki asked  
"Fine" Lewis  
Said

At Lewis' operation room...  
"Ok there's the easy way of doing this" Lewis said  
"What's that?" Zane said  
"Tip water on them" Lewis said  
"No, Rikki won't want that, you'll drown them for Gods sake!" Zane said  
"Fine I will only put a bit on! Calm down!" Lewis said  
He got a small container of water and dipped a hand into the water.  
10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0  
Nothing happened.  
"Nothing, well they are human" Lewis said  
"You don't seem that happy? I am" Zane said  
"Because now you have to hide your secret from them" Lewis said  
"What, why?" Zane agued  
"Because toddlers spread things without meaning too and they won't understand fully and they might realise when they are older and think your freaks" Lewis said  
"Oh, I see" Zane said  
"Well they are beautiful identical twins, we will keep them for tonight and then you can have them tomorrow"  
Zane got back and told Rikki the news.  
"Normal humans! That's amazing Zane!" Rikki said  
"But... We can't tell them your a mermaid" Zane said explaining further as to why  
"Oh, well at least they are safe." Rikki said  
"Yeah, let's get to sleep" Zane said

The next day...  
"Thanks a lot, I'll take the twins back before Rikki wakes up, she will be so pleased to see them next to her" Zane said to Lewis  
"Yeah, well good luck" Lewis said  
"We'll need it" Zane said  
Zane took the twins back but as soon as they got in they started crying.  
"Zane shut up! Wait...the babies!" Rikki shouted downstairs and ran down.  
"It's ok Rikki, I've got them." Zane said  
"Don't scare me, here, I'll take one of them" Rikki said  
"Ok, how are you my beautiful wife?" Zane asked  
"Better but still tired" Rikki said  
"Come and sit next to me" Zane said and Rikki sat on the sofa. Zane put his arm around Rikki and it was a proper family.  
"I don't know how we are going to do this, Zane but I think we can do it. But bagsy not me doing the first diaper change!" Rikki said and laughed  
Zane chuckled and the babies drifted of to sleep.  
"So I'm holding Taylor and your holding Harriet" Zane said  
"Yep" Rikki said

**hope you enjoyed this chap. Review!**


	20. Intermission 4

Check out my profile page to vote for a sequel or not for this story. u/5119930/H2Ozikkiaddict

also I know a lot has happened in the story but stay with us cuz it's about to get even more interesting, new arrivals and all.

For the sequel you can also see my profile for the summery.


	21. Chapter 17

**Another chapter for you lovely readers. Don't forget to review. it doesn't take much effort. Just one word even ONE WORD! And if you don't have an account you can still review so no excuses!**

Zane's pov  
This was the first night with the babies. The whole day Lewis was doing experiments and Rikki was resting but at night Rikki was better and Lewis had finished his work so he announced the babies where perfectly normal.  
I decided it was time for the first mother, child moment, properly this time. I held Harriet and Taylor in my arms gently rocking them from side to side as they did in movies. It seemed to stop them from crying so I was happy. Harriet had Brown eyes like me and Taylor had Rikki's stunning ocean blue eyes. Instantly I fell in love with them both and I knew Rikki would to.  
I came upstairs to where Rikki was now standing by the new baby cots. I came behind her and told her to turn around. She spun round and her glowing beautiful face looked delighted. I always loved seeing Rikki so happy.  
"They're beautiful Zane!" She said  
"I know, Taylor has your eyes" I said and I gave her to Rikki. She cradled Taylor in her arms and kissed her forehead. I could already tell she was going to be an amazing mother. As for me, I was still learning.  
"And Harriet looks so much like you" Rikki told me  
"Do you want to swap?" I asked as I assumed Rikki would want to hold them both.  
"She is so small and adorable. They both are" Rikki said and a tear appeared in her eye.  
"Don't cry" I told her. I didn't want her to be so sad  
"I know I shouldn't. They are just too perfect." Rikki said  
I wrapped my spare arm around her shoulders and held Taylor I'm the other arm. Rikki wiped her eyes and looked at me pleased.  
"I love you Zane, have I ever told you that?" She said  
"Not for a while" I said honestly  
"Well I do, and I'm so glad we now have some mini us now" she said  
Taylor began to scrunch her nose and cry in my arms. I was alarmed at first but then Rikki told me to hold Harriet so she could sort out Taylor.  
"Twinkle twinkle little star..." Rikki sang softly. The baby began to cry more.  
"I thought it was worth a shot, even she thinks my singing is bad" Rikki said. I laughed and she cradled Taylor side to side until after about 5 minutes she stopped crying. I looked at Rikki.  
"What?" She asked  
"How did you do that?" I asked  
"Do what?" She said  
"Stop her crying like that?" I said  
"I don't know, I guess she was just glad I stopped singing." She said  
We laughed and I lay Harriet down on the cot and pulled the tiny blanket on top of her. Her brown eyes blinked and shone like stars and Rikki stared into them like she did when she saw me.  
She then lay Harriet down and her blue eyes where covered, she was asleep in Rikki's arms. She put the cover on her and we both left the room quietly.  
"That went well" she said  
"Yeah" I said and kissed her on the forehead lightly  
I hugged her and we went to join the others downstairs at Will and Bella's house. Everyone was sitting drinking tea and eating buscuits talking loudly until we entered. Everyone was silent.

No ones pov...  
At Will and Bella's house...  
"I don't know what we should do about Zane and Rikki" Will said  
"What about them?" Bella said  
"You know, the babies" will said  
"You mean you think they can't cope" Cleo asked  
"Well does anyone really think they can cope?" Will asked  
"Not really but who knows they could surprise us" Lewis said  
"Rikki and Zane are not the sort of people to raise a child, let's just put it that way" Bella said  
Rikki and Zane walked towards the door but over heard the others talking. Zane carried on walking.  
"Wait!" Rikki whispered  
"What?" Zane asked  
"I think they're talking about us" Rikki said and they both listened intently to the conversation they where having inside.  
"They can't even look after a fish, they can't be responsible for a child. Cleo you know that" ash said  
"Yeah but that was an accident I'm sure Rikki didn't mean that" Cleo said  
"I know that but what if, I don't know Rikki accidental dropped them or forgot about them?" Emma said  
"I have to admit Rikki does have a tendency to forget things." Will said  
"I'm sure she wouldn't forget her own children" Bella said...  
"Carry on!?" Rikki said annoyed storming through the door.  
"Oh, we just thought..." Bella started  
"Go on..." Zane said  
"We thought you had the babies" Lewis said  
"And so what if we did?" Rikki asked  
"We just didn't want to disturb you" Cleo said  
"Of course you didn't. Don't think I didn't hear you talking about us" Zane shouted  
"Calm down babe. We can just go inside" Rikki sad  
"Not before I ask why in the world you would think we would ever even think about hurting our children? Why would you distrust us like that" Zane shouted  
"It was just a thought" Will said trying to calm the situation  
"No will it wasn't it was what you said aloud to everyone else and it means something." Rikki said  
"I,...it was nothing" Cleo said  
"Nothing, Cleo you accused me of killing my own babies. Dropping them, forgetting them, drowning them. How could you?" Rikki shouted  
"Let's go Rikki!" Zane said

After Rikki and Zane stormed out everyone was in shock. Everyone thought the same thing. What where they thinking? Rikki would never do that, in there right mind why would they say that about there friend?  
Will was first to speak.  
"I'm so sorry guys I never meant for it to get this far" will admitted  
"I'm sorry I didn't trust her, she is my best friend" Emma said  
"I can't believe I said all that, I didn't mean to at all" Cleo said  
"We can't take it back, I wish I could keep my mouth shut" ash said  
"I bet she feels really horrid now, why couldn't we trust her?" Bella said  
"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to appologize" Lewis said  
"Yeah, let's go" they all said

Ding dong!  
"Shhhhhhhhh!" Rikki said  
"We don't want you hear, the babies are asleep but of course you would probably think were lying. Want to search us? In case we want to kill our kids?" Zane said sarcastically and shut the door on them.  
"Please guys we are really sorry" Bella said  
"Go...sniff sniff...away!" Rikki said through her crying  
"Are you crying Rikki? Oh my gosh I'm so sorry" Cleo said  
"No! Sniff I'm not!" Rikki said  
"Rikki? Please just let us appologize" Emma said  
"Fine there you've apologised doesn't mean I accept it" Rikki said  
"Just leave us alone" Zane chimed in  
"Guys we are really sorry, can we at least say sorry to your face Rikki and Zane?" Lewis said  
"Ugh! Fine" Zane said and opened the door. They all walked into the living room where Rikki sat with red eyes.  
"Aw are you ok?" Will said  
"Get off will, I'm sniff sniff fine!" Rikki snapped  
"We're really sorry" everyone said at once  
"Fine but I'm still staying here, I'm not going to let you down that easy. I forgive you but on one condition" Rikki said  
"What's that?" Bella asked  
"That you trust us" Zane said  
Everyone agreed to this and Rikki smiled and Cleo hugged her apologising deferral times. Will, Bella, Lewis, Emma and Ash all hugged her and after that they all sat outside to watch the sunset. Rikki brought Taylor and Harriet out to watch it too and everyone fussed over them as if they where a new toy for a kid.

**Review pls...**

**next chapter I don't know whether to jump ahead to Emma's child birth which is skipping 3 months or something else like an argument/ problem or something like that...**


	22. Chapter 18

i**ts been a few days and I'm slowing down but please pm me and kick me in the but if I forget to update this week again. I love reviews and updating and writing.**

No ones pov  
3 months later...  
Due date for Emma...  
"Ash! Get Lewis now!" Emma screamed laying on the sofa in pain.  
"It's ok, calm down, I'm getting him, lay still and breath!" Ash shouted to Emma as he rushed to get Lewis.  
"Lewis! Lewis! LEWIS!" Ash shouted  
"Huh? Ash it's 3:00am can it wait?" Lewis asked  
"Emma...is...having...her...baby!" Ash said between breaths  
"WHAT?" Lewis said suddenly getting up  
"Come now!" Ash shouted  
"Ok, how far along is she?" Lewis asked calmly getting equipment ready in the operating room.  
"I don't know, your the scientist!" Ash said frustrated  
"Ok, you can bring her in! It's all ready you just need her to try and walk over hear" Lewis said  
"Are you insane? She can't walk!" Ash said  
"Actually it makes the birth quicker if she walks a little before the final stages of labour" Lewis said  
"Ok fine, but her life is in your hands Lewis, understand?" Ash said  
"I understand" Lewis replied solemnly.  
Ash ran to the house. She told Emma to breath and helped her up from the sofa. She complained the whole time but Ash tried to ignore it. They managed to finally get over to Lewis' operation room and Lewis helped Emma lay down.  
"Ash, could you take off her knickers?" Lewis asked awkwardly  
"Uh..." Ash said  
"Just do it!" Emma screamed at him  
"Fine! Sheesh" ash said  
Emma carried on complaining, Lewis told her she needed to be further dial aged and that it may take up to another 20 minutes.  
Ash held Emma's hand reassuringly and Cleo came in with tea for everyone.  
After an hour of waiting Lewis decided to see if things where getting any better. Unfortunately they weren't and Emma was getting tired. Lewis decided he would have to do something and soon. He saw that the baby was twisted slightly and he needed to move it's position. He tried himself by placing his hands on Emma's stomach and moving the baby around but failed. What he really needed was some small hands to fit inside Emma to twist it. It would be a grim job but it had to be done to get the baby out.  
"Emma, I can't move the baby" Lewis said  
"So what now?" Ash asked  
"Plan B and your not going to like it" Lewis said  
"Just do it! Before this baby kills me!" Emma said fustraited.  
"Rikki!" Lewis called  
"What are you doing Lewis?" Emma asked worried  
"I need the smallest hands in the group to twist the baby" Lewis said  
"Inside me?" Emma said even more worried  
"Well it didn't work when I tried on the outside so I'm afraid so. Plus Rikki isn't scared of gory stuff." Lewis said  
"You called me, why?" Rikki asked as she walked in  
"I need a favour" Lewis asked  
"Hair sample, toenail, no!" Rikki said  
"Actually it's not that, Emma is in labour" Lewis said  
"I can see that" Rikki said blankly ignoring Emma's winging  
"I need you to twist the baby so it can come out." Lewis said  
"What like inside her!?" Rikki asked still straight faced  
"Yeah, you have the smallest hands and it's an emergent" Lewis said worrying himself now.  
"Please Rikki!" Emma shouted, she was still in pain.  
"Fine" Rikki said  
"Phew, thank you" Lewis said  
"So what am I supposed to do?" Rikki said  
"Reach in and feel for a small head, when you feel it, twist GENTLY until it's inline with the entrance and pull slightly" Lewis said  
"Ok" Rikki said and reached inside she felt a proud but couldn't find anything  
"What's a head supposed to feel like" Rikki asked  
"Like a head, hard ish soft, round" Lewis said  
"Fine smarty pants" Rikki said and she felt something, that was it. Now Lewis said to gently twist it toward the entrance.  
"Rikki, be gentle" Emma said  
"For goodness sake don't kill it" ash said  
Everything was running through Rikki's head now. No one trusted her, everyone thought she would kill the baby, she couldn't do this, why did everyone think she was so hopeless.  
"Rikki, calm down" Zane said as he walked in hearing if the news and seeing Rikki's face.  
Rikki calmed a little knowing someone understood her.  
"I have it" Rikki said calmly  
"Ok now twist, very very gently" Lewis said  
"I heard what you said the first time you moron" Rikki said getting agitated  
"Rikki, don't worry, concentrate" Zane said  
"I am!" Rikki said  
She twisted the head and Emma screamed.  
"You idiot!" Ash shouted  
"Aahhhh!" Emma shouted again  
"Rikki!" Lewis shouted as well  
Rikki looked at the angry faces and let go of the head and pulled out her hand and ran out of the room. She couldn't take it anymore.  
"Rikki? I need you!" Emma shouted  
"Well she is gone, we need you Cleo" Lewis said  
"I can't see blood, I'm sorry I can't and neither can Bella" Cleo said  
"Great!" Ash said "someone get Rikki"  
Zane ran out...

Zane's pov  
I can't imagine how Rikki is feeling but worse Emma! I ran out to find Rikki, I called three times before she walked down the stairs.  
"Rikki! Come on Emma needs you" I said  
"No she doesn't, they all seemed to think I would just kill the baby" Rikki said  
"They are just worried, I trust you" I said trying to persuade her.  
"Fine, but only if they would stop the comments and everything" Rikki said  
"Fine" I agreed knowing Emma needed her NOW!  
We entered again and Rikki repeated the process, ash holding back his commentary until after. The head was moved and now Rikki just had to pull again very gently. She breathed in and out slowly and then pulled gently and slowly without clenching her fists. She managed to do it enough.  
"Ok, well done now take your hand out really slowly" Lewis said  
"Ok" Rikki said and proceeded to do so.  
Lewis then delivered the healthy baby and Emma and Ash lay with the new born while everyone left them alone. It was a girl and Emma and Ash named her Lily after the beautiful flower and the nice name. It was Emma's choice after all the hard work.  
Everyone thanked Rikki and she accepted the apologies but she wanted to hear Ash apologise the most.  
"Ash... Anything you need to say" Rikki said and I stood on guard incase this would get nasty.  
"Fine, I admit you did good" ash said  
"And..." Rikki persisted  
"And I'm sorry for accusing you of killing our baby" ash said  
"And..." Rikki said  
"And what?" Ash replied  
"You ow me one or actually a lot more than one, it was gross!" Rikki said  
"Sorry" Emma said quietly, everyone laughed though.  
"It's what friends are for" Rikki said.  
The new born was adorable and quite small but still very cute.  
The first night Lewis examined her to find out she was not a mermaid either and that they had a heathy girl named Lily.  
The next morning Lily was being cradled in Emma's arms and Taylor and Harriet where still being carried by Rikki and Zane. They where now 6 months old and crawling around.  
"Hello Taylor, hello Harriet" Zane said to their beautiful twins  
"Da...a. Da...dad!" Harriet said  
"Oh my gosh Zane!" Rikki said happily "she just said dad!"  
"What about you, Taylor?" Zane asked  
"Mama! Maaaa...am!" She wailed noisily "da da da" she said for dad.  
"Aw! That's so cute. I now really feel like a dad" Zane said proudly  
"Aw I felt like a mum after the diaper changes. Lol!" Rikki said  
Zane laughed and hugged rikki and their 2 children. They placed them down on the floor and they crawled and walked a little but fell over a lot. Rikki and Zane laughed and picked them back up again after every time but the two kids weren't giving up just yet...  
"Maaaaaamaaa! Daaaaaaaaadaaa!" Taylor wailed and she got up and fell over again onto the grass.  
Harriet just toddled about on her hands and knee's and was a fairly silent kid. They where both different in their own way and Rikki and Zane loved them.

Emma's pov  
I loved Lily more than the world and I wouldn't change her at all, I say part of it was Rikki's help but really I think it's her handsome father Ash. Her brown chestnut eyes and brown hair tufts at the top of her head. My face and smile but we over her all the same.  
Lily Rose Dove. Lily because it was the first flowers Ash bought me, Rose because of the red roses ash layed out when he asked me to marry him and dove because love is like a dove and like me and Ash, Ash and Emma. Ashma, Esh, Emash! Emash, I like it!

**review my Emashers **


	23. Chapter 19

5 days later...  
Wills pov...  
Bella was curled up on the sofa to me when suddenly she flinched. I felt her jolt in my arms and I looked at her concerned. She went pale and flinched again this time letting out a small scream of pain.  
"Bella?" I asked concerned  
"Baby" was all she could say before she cried again. Thin time i got up, let her lay on the sofa and I told her to stay calm.  
"Ok, I'm going to get Lewis" I said backing away. In my head I was so scared. Suddenly we heard Cleo scream from next door. My first thought was no, that can't be happening.  
I ran to their house and sure enough Lewis was panicking and rushing to get equipment ready for Cleo to give birth.  
"Mate, problem" I said simply  
"Can it wait?" He asked  
"Not really, Bella is in labour too" I said  
"WHAT!" He said "ok, um, I need you to... Get a towel and take a pair of my clean gloves and bring Bella over here" Lewis said  
"Ok, why?" I asked  
"So they can both give birth here" Lewis said  
"Ok, I will go and do all that" I said still a bit traumatised and confused how Lewis could do both babies at once?  
I ran in and Bella was spread out on the sofa, I helped her up and in pain she walked with my support over to Cleo and Lewis's house.  
Lewis told her to lay on a bed he had laid out, i quickly got 2 towels and 2 pairs of gloves for me and Lewis like he instructed.  
At that moment Rikki walked in.  
"Anyone have any batteries, oh... I'll come back later" she said  
"Yeah, kinda busy" Lewis said  
"I see" she said calmly "just don't ask me to get my hands dirty again"  
"No, its all fine now" I said sarcastically  
"Alright, stressed a bit? I just came for some batt..." She was interrupted by Cleo screaming followed by Bella.  
"Rude, ok see you later" Rikki said and walked out  
"That girl can really have the worst timing" Cleo said in pain  
"You think!" Bella said  
"I need to check if your ready yet" Lewis said  
Lewis checked Cleo first and she wasn't ready yet. She then came over to Bella and said she was almost their and it was only about half an hour until she could give birth. I didn't think that was too bad but obviously Bella was in pain so she was annoyed at Lewis.  
"Why can't this thing just get out of me!" Bella shouted  
"Lily, Harriet and Taylor are out!" Cleo said  
"And you don't think Emma and Rikki suffered?" I asked trying to persuade them it wasn't easy for them either.  
"Well Rikki seemed fine but then she is Rikki, right?" Bella said to me  
"Yeah but she is tough, not like me!" Cleo shouted  
"It's ok, it won't be long Bella" I said trying to comfort her  
"Shut up will!" She shouted at me.  
It hurt even though I knew that women giving birth didn't know or mean what they where saying.  
"Bella you can push at your next contraction" Lewis said "will, I need you to hold the babies head when it comes out and don't pull to hard but help it out while Bella pushes"  
"What! I'm going to get this baby out of her, Lewis that your job" I said horrified that I might hurt Bella  
"I'm going to be busy delivering our baby so I need you to do this Will" he said to me.  
Great! I had to deliver a baby. Like an actual baby, why me? I didn't want to hurt or worse kill Bella. I didn't have any experience at all.  
Lewis told Bella to push and she did through a lot of pain and the babies head started to show. I held it in my hands and told Bella to push again. She did and I pulled gently. The baby didn't come at first and I asked Lewis franticly what to do and he told me just to repeat the same thing again.  
I told Bella to push again and she did but only weakly. I knew this baby had to come soon so I managed to pull slightly harder. I didn't want to kill the baby but I also didn't want to kill Bella from the birth being to long.  
The baby came out, at first it didn't do anything and Bella looked scared at me. It seemed like hours but finally the baby cried. He cried and it was alive and I was ecstatic.

Lewis' Pov  
I knew Cleo was already weak, she was breathless and I didn't know how much she could take. I knew it was time to push but I didn't know if she was ready. I couldn't wait any longer so I looked positive so she thought everything was ok. She pushed a little and the head managed to come after 2 attempts. I told her it was fine, another lie. If she couldn't do this in 2 attempts the baby might suffer distress and die within a few seconds.  
I told her to push and she did but it barley moved, now I was scared. I knew this was the last chance so I told her to push like there was no tomorrow and that she didn't know how much this meant but I didn't have time to explain. I think she took the hint and when the next contraction came she pushed for what seemed like forever but the baby came out, I was so happy! I looked over to will who had already delivered Bella and his baby.  
I cut the chord and let will cut their babies chord. Then after about half an hour of cleaning for us and relaxing for the girls the babies where in their mothers arms and the girls had caught their breath.  
"Phew, never again!" Bella said  
Will smiled knowing that was a lie because Bella loved kids and wanted at least two kids. He didn't say that though, he was happy with what he had now.  
"So, what are the names?" I asked  
"It's a boy so Daniel like we said" Cleo replied  
"Ours is a boy too! I think we will name our cutie Marcus. Daniel and Marcus are so cute!" Bella said  
"I know!" Cleo said  
"Ooh oh my gosh they are sooooooo cute!" Will said imitating the two girls  
Bella looked at will sternly but couldn't help smiling afterwards. She loved Marcus and held him close.  
Me and Will held the babies while the girls got changed and we all met in the living room where our friends came to see the new borns.  
Emma and Ash's baby was only 5 days old and was born on March 14th, Rikki and Zane's two girls where 6 months, 21 days old and born on 29th October, Cleo and Lewis' and Bella and Will's children where born on April 9th.  
"None of them are mermaids" Lewis announced  
"So how are we going to keep the secret?" Rikki asked  
"I don't know..." Will replied  
"We do have one option..." Cleo said  
"And it's not a good one..." Zane said  
"Let me guess..." Emma said  
"Yep, moving back to the Gold Coast away from Mako" ash finished  
Everyone sighed and agreed they would have to live a normal life and sacrifice their new homes for their children. Who knows, they may come back again sooner than they thought...

THE END

**Sequel? Read the next page for extra's, info on a sequel and maybe even a preview of some of the problems they might face if their is a sequel... Hope you enjoyed...**


	24. What next? Find out?

I hope everyone has enjoyed the story and I am still wondering whether to do a sequel. I would love to but I don't know who would read it. I will give a preview for you to see further down on this page.

i loved writing this story and I enjoyed the nice comments you have put, it seems like it's gone so quickly, let me know what you thought...

here is a preview of the possible sequel...

H2O kids, life and dangerous waters...

More Problems than ever but this time with 5 year old children in their hands.

**_Even more Zikki..._**

"zane, the cafe is going under and you got me pregnant again. How do you plan on affording this?" Rikki shouted at him

**_Tons of Clewis..._**

"Lewis, you can't take Daniel fishing to mako, are you crazy?" cleo said

**_Plenty of Wella..._**

"Mummy, whats this? Is this your story book, it has lots of pictures of mermaids" Marcus asked Bella

**_And we can't forget Loads of Emash..._**

"mummy why won't you come in the water with me? I want you to show me how to swim" Lily asked Emma

_**What will happen next?**_

"we can't keep living like this! Its crazy and our own kids are getting closer to the secret. They are not babies anymore, they are getting more curiouser and soon they will find out. I think we are going back to Mako sooner than we think" Emma said

**_Who will:_**

Have to deal with a possible divorce?

A child sacrificing her life to save them?

Is pregnant again?

Gives up the secret?

finds Mako?

and...makes the final choice?

**_Only one thing left to say: Love, Life and far from peace out! _**


End file.
